New Arrival aka It's All Xellos' Fault
by Lashana Inferno
Summary: Who's this new person that's wandering around the Palace at an UnGodly hour of the morning? *pause* ...Whaddya mean Xellos sealed all the portals! Pokemon! Where! *COMPLETE*
1. It's WHAT in the morning!

_Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove)   
  
Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all _

Lashana sighed sleepily as she rolled over and snuggled closer to the warmth that was Blackwargreymon, smiling when he automaticly put his arms around her and hugged her, his breath warm on her cheek as he snored softly. She really shouldn't have stayed up half the night watching that Die Hard marathon with him, but he had done that damnable pouting look.... _Granted I shouldn't complain. I trap him with that look all the time._ She yawned and shifted so she was a bit more comfortable in his arms, daring to sneek a glance at the nighttable clock as she did so. _7am. Ugh. I've only been asleep for three hours.... crap.... Well, there's nothing that says I can't go back to sleep...._

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! STAYIN' AAAAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

"Lashana. I'm going to have to behead your Immortal," Blackwargreymon growled drowsily. "Or maybe I could see if I can rip his heart out without killing him. Can I do that?"

"Mfpt."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he rumbled as he reached out to pull the blanket over their heads, trying to sheild them from Duncan's singing. "I'll go get him later."

"I LIKE TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A!!!!!"

"YOU'RE GONNA BE STAYING IN AN INTENSIVE CARE UNIT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!"

"Telca's up," Lashana muttered, her voice muffled since her face was buried against Blackwargreymon's bare chest.

"Do tell," he murmured as sounds of explosions rattled the windows throughout the Palace. "Want to go do damage control?"

"Hell no."

He grinned and hugged her. "Good."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"IF YOU EVER WAKE US UP LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL PERSONALLY GLUE XELLOS' FACE TO YOUR CROTCH!!!!"

Duncan whimpered and crawled away from the enraged Telca, lowering his gaze from her dangerous amber one as he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the Kitchen. 

He got halfway to the front doors before her thrown fireball caught up with him.

Telca growled lowly and ran her hands through her tousled hair, sighing in exasperation seconds later. "Stupid Immortal always waking us up at unGodly times of the day...." She continued grumbling lowly as she walked into the Kitchen, going to turn off the stove and toaster that Duncan had been using before turning to shuffle back towards the stairs. _Gonna go back to bed and snuggle with Remy and everything will be better when I get up after another six hours of sleep.....and if things aren't I'll just blame it on Lashana. Yeah. That sounds good._

She had just reached the bottom step of the staircase when she sensed someone behind her. "S'too early. Go annoy someone who cares...."

~And who exactly would that be?~

Telca paused at the low tenor voice that intruded into her sleep addled thoughts and blinked a few times before she turned around and stared at the strangest thing she had ever seen. Whatever it was, it stood at least 6 feet in height, looked like a weird cross between a cat and a kangaroo, and was two different shades of purple. The only coherant thought that she could come up with was : _It's too early for this._

Unfortunately, coherancy never lasted long in this dimension.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S A GIANT PURPLE RAT!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lashana groaned as Telca's scream echoed throughout the Palace and buried her head under a pillow. "If she drank Mazoku coffee again I'm goin' to Maui for the weekend."

"I'm goin with you," Blackwargreymon muttered.

"LASHANA!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!! AND BRING A MALLET!!!!"

"Bloody psychopathic wacko," Lashana growled testily as she fell out of bed, picked herself up off the floor and grabbed her black housecoat.

"Have fun," Blackwargreymon snickered as he stole her pillow and curled up under the blankets.

"Oh no you don't!" she snarled as she grabbed the blankets and ripped them away.

"Oh Gods...." he shuddered, curling up tighter into a ball to keep warm. "You're evil."

"And I'm also pissed and caffeine deprived!" she added as she stalked out of the room.

He sighed and took a deep breath of air, wincing slightly. "You're also starting your cycle."

"SHADDUP!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zelgadis had no idea what was going on. And truth be told he didn't care. All he cared was that the coffee maker was downstairs and he was still upstairs because he had just walked into a wall.

After peeling himself off said wall, he rubbed at his eyes with the back of a hand and yawned as he blindly headed for the staircase, blinking when Lashana stalked past him. The only thing his mind could come up with was : _She's gonna steal my coffee!!_

"NO!!! IT'S MINE!!!"

"What the-?" Lashana mused, turning towards the cry in time to have Zel tackle her, sending both of them tumbling down the stairs. "GET OFFA ME YOU MORON!!!!"

Telca spun at the scream and sighed as she side-stepped the two bodies that slammed into the floor, looking down at the Elf testily. "Took you long enough!" She paused and looked around, frowning curiously when she saw the empty space around them. "Where the hell did it go?"

Lashana growled warningly. "Telca. If you made me get up for nothing....."

"I swear! There was this huge purple rat, cat, kangaroo lookin' thingy here!!" she cried as Lashana kicked Zelgadis aside and got to her feet. "There was!"

"Have you been drinking coffee again? Or did you get into the leftover Halloween candy stash?"

"There was! I saw-- There's a leftover Halloween candy stash?"

Lashana rolled her eyes and headed for the Kitchen. "It's too early for this. Oh Goddess I need caffeine...."

Telca harumphed and headed after the Elf, leaving the chimera to twitch on the floor. "I'm telling you there was a...a....well I don't know _what_ it was, but it was here!!"

"Sure there was," Lashana muttered as she walked into the Kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee maker. After having poured herself a mug of blessed caffeine and taken a nice long drink of it, she sighed and looked at her frazzled friend. "Okay fine. Let's say you actually haven't completely lost your mind--"

"Let go of my cccooooofffffeeeee!!!!" Zelgadis wailed, cutting her off as he ran into the Kitchen and lept at her.

Lashana snarled, baring her fangs. "_FIREBALL!!!!_" Now that Zelgadis was unconscious on the floor she could get her thoughts together. "Like I was saying, assuming you haven't gone bugnuts, where exactly could something that size vanish to?"

"The same place our socks go when we do laundry?" Telca smiled innocently.

".....that's it. I'm going back to bed."

"I know that I saw what I saw!!" Telca cried as she followed the Elf out of the Kitchen. "I have not lost my mind!"

"That's all a matter of opinion, now isn't it?" Blackwargreymon grumbled as he trudged down the stairs.

"Oh shut up you big turtle!"

"I AM NOT A TURTLE!!"

"Okaaay......Now that I've lost another 15% of my hearing...." Lashana yawned as she spoke and headed for the stairs, tugging on the waistband of her Bonded's jogging pants on the way by. "I'm goin back to bed. You comin?"

"You're telling me that I got up for nothing?" he frowned, looking at her in disbelief.

"Essentially, yes."

He growled out a few curses and turned to stomp back up the stairs, muttering to himself the entire way.

Telca sighed and looked at Lashana. "I really did see it!"

"Well it sure as hell isn't here now. Just go back to bed. Another five hours sleep will do us all good." She turned to follow Blackwargreymon and froze when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Curious, she gestured to Telca to fall silent and crept over to the Living room's doorway, peeking inside warily before sighing and turning away. "Must be my imagination...."

~I assure you, it isn't.~

"ACK!" She spun and faced the large purple creature, blinking in pure shock for a moment before her instincts kicked in. 

"NOT THE DVD PLAYER!!" Telca yelled.

"_FIREBALLL!!!!_"

"NNNOOOOO!!!!!!"

Lashana winced at the sight of the now rather melted DVD player and glanced back at Telca apologeticly. "Sorry. Reflex."

"You'd better buy a new one!!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"What the hell is going on down here?!" Blackwargreymon yelled as he descended the stairs for the second time that morning.

"Um.......well......"

"I'm not insane! Lashana saw it too! Didn't you?" Telca grinned, glaring at the Elf when she hesitated. "Didn't you??"

"Yeah. Yeah I saw....something," Lashana admitted, sighing when Blackwargreymon walked over to her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever it was, it teleported out of the way of my fireball."

Blackwargreymon looked into the Livingroom and paled. "Aw no! You totaled the DVD Player!"

Yes I know. It's been mentioned before. "I'll buy a new one!"

"You'd damn well better," Telca groused, glancing at the stairs when a sleeply call reached her and grinning when she saw Remy standing at the top of the staircase dressed in only a pair of boxers. "Mmm! Good morning to me!"

"Pervert," Lashana muttered under her breath while leaning against her Bonded.

"Did someone call for a pervert?"

"Aw crap," Lashana sighed as Xellos teleported into sight. "We really have to tie him to the floor or something."

"You can tie me up _anytime_, Lashana-chan," Xellos said with a leer. 

"DON'T CALL HER 'CHAN'!!!"

"Blackwargreymon! Don't!"

"_TERRA DESTROYER!!!_"

Lashana groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I need a vacation....."

"Well here's _another _fine mess you've made, Blacky," Telca grumbled as she looked around at the ruined Main Hall of the Palace, sidestepping to stamp out a smoldering piece of carpet before looking over at the Xellos-shaped hole in the far wall.

"What the hell was that?!" Kang yelled as he ran down the stairs with a half-awake Wolverine by his side, pausing when he saw the large charcoled part of the carpet. "Not even extra-strength scotch-guard can save that now."

Blackwargreymon grumbled under his breath and hugged Lashana to him, glaring at everyone that looked their way. "What?!"

"Geez. What crawled up yer shorts, bub?" Wolverine growled.

"That's it, I need another cup of coffee to be able to handle this," Lashana declared as she pulled away from her Bonded and stalked into the Kitchen, dimly aware that Kang was right behind her. "Gods....It's way to freakin' early for this!"

"Tell me about it," Kang groaned as he casually shoved Zelgadis out of the way and stole his spot by the coffee maker, proceeding to pour a cup of coffee for himself and Lashana. "So what's going on?"

"Telca saw.....something...." she trailed off and took a sip of her coffee. "I managed to catch a glimpse of it before I loosed a fireball at it."

"Oh that was a good idea," he muttered sarcasticly.

"Hey! It's early, I'm half-awake and the bloody thing startled me, ok?!"

"You forgot to add the part about you being on your cycle!" Blackwargreymon called from the staircase.

"Shaddup about that already!" Lashana yelled. "Else I'll lower the blocks on the Bond and let you experience a non-painkiller dulled cramp!!"

The sound of Telca snickering could be heard as the Digimon gulped, his voice wavering as he spoke. "Uh...nevermind."

Kang snickered and took another drink of his coffee. "Good one."

"Thanks. So anyway, like I said, we have a visitor _somewhere _in the Palace. I kinda hope it didn't get fried by that spell...." she sighed and shook her head as she walked over to a cubboard and pulled out a box of 'Pot of Gold' chocolates. "Want one?"

The draconian made a face. "Now?! It's too early!"

"It's never too early for chocolate!" Telca grinned as she raced into the Kitchen, having been alerted to the chance at having sweets by the sound of Lashana tearing the plastic wrapping off the box. "I want the cherries."

"No way! They're mine!"

"Ya wanna bet?!"

"Try me!"

"Fine! I--- ACKK!!! WHERE'D THE BOX GO?!?!"


	2. Someone hide him! Telca's found out he's...

Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove) 

Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all 

"Fine! I--- ACKK!!! WHERE'D THE BOX GO?!?!"

Lashana blinked and look down at her hands, staring at the plastic wrapping minus the box of chocolates. "Wha??"

"Oh no..." Kang muttered as an aura of rage flickered to life around the Elf, making him slowly get to his feet and back away from her. "Uh....Lashana?"

"Goddammit to hell!! Who took the chocolate!!!?!?!" Telca yelled before Lashana could open her mouth. "I swear Xellos! If you stole them I'm gonna--"

~He's still a part of the foundation. I don't see how you expect him to be able to steal them.~

Lashana blinked at the voice in her mind and looked around in surprise, her gaze coming to rest on the creature she had seen before....and the box of chocolates it was holding. "....dammit. He just ate the coffee-flavored ones."

"I TOLD YOU!!!" Telca cried triumphantly, jumping up and down in excitement. "I told you so!! See? See?"

Kang stared at the new arrival and sighed. "Man. Things sure aren't dull around here."

"Telca.... Telca! Telca will you stop acting like an idiot?!" Lashana growled as she fwaped her friend, earning a return smack and a glare, but at least Telca had stopped hopping around insanely. "Geez, Battleaxe. Get a grip."

Kang rolled his eyes at the antics of the two sorceresses and looked over at the creature. "Why exactly are you here? And uh....what are you anyway?"

"KANG!" Lashana snapped. "Gods, you have the tact of a three year-old!"

"What?!" the draconian protested indignantly, backing away at the glare she was giving him. "What'd I do?!"

"Hey Lashana. I wouldn't exactly talk if I were you," Telca whispered. 

"Shut. Up. And give me back my chocolates goddammit!"

The creature rolled his eyes at her and casually teleported the box back into her hands, meeting her slightly surprised gaze afterwards. ~My name is Mewtwo. As for what I'm doing here....as far as I know a portal opened and pulled me here....despite my best efforts to avoid it,~ he added in an annoyed grumble.

Lashana blinked. "Mewtwo? Holy shit! You're a--"

~Pokemon. Yes.~

"Oh, I wish you had let me say that," Lashana sighed as Telca stared at him in horror, her eyes wide in shock. 

"LASHANA!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS A POKEMON DOING IN OUR PALACE?!?!!? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"

"Uh oh," Kang murmured.

That got her attention. "_My _fault?! Hey hold on one cotton-pickin minute!! Why is everything my fault?! I'm not the one who controls the portals!!!"

"So this is MY fault?!?!"

"If the shoe fits!"

"ARGH!!!!"

Mewtwo stared in shock as the two females lunged at one another, their fight becoming lost in a large dustcloud from which only glimpses of fists, fireballs, an axe and a fork could be seen. ~What psycho dimension have I landed in?!?!~

Duncan sighed as he walked into the Kitchen, not looking at who he was talking to. "I ask myself that every....single....day?" He trailed off in shock, staring at the new arrival like a deer would stare at an oncoming 18-wheeler for a long moment before groaning and heading for the cubboards. "Where's that scotch?"

"DIE!!!" Telca's scream echoed throughout the Palace.

"YOU FIRST!!!" Lashana snapped testily.

"GODDAMMIT TELCA!! LEAVE MY BONDED ALONE!!!!!"

Kang looked over at Mewtwo and sighed when he saw that the Pokemon was standing in the doorway. "You might want to get out of the way," he warned seconds before a very annoyed Blackwargreymon stomped into the Kitchen and headed straight for the dustcloud fight.

"I swear! I can't leave you two alone for a minute!" the Digimon growled as he reached into the dust and yanked on double fistfulls of the two women's hair, effectively ending the fight with a unified yell of surprise from the two females. 

As the dust cleared to expose the two fighters that were still locked in battle, everyone present couldn't help but gawk at the insane sight. Lashana's fangs were sunk into the handle of Telca's axe, her left hand pulling at Telca's hair while the other gripped her throat. Telca on the other hand, had her teeth embedded in Lashana's left arm, one hand trying to push the axe downwards while the other choked the Elf. 

"Are you two quite finished now?!" 

Telca growled around Lashana's arm that was seemingly lodged between her teeth, glaring up at him angrily. "Waft yer froblem flacky?!"

Lashana released the axe handle and spat out a mouthful of wood. "She started it!!"

"Didf notf!"

"Did so!"

"Noft!"

"So!"

"Noft!"

"Oh for the love of--" Blackwargreymon sighed, rolling his eyes. 

Duncan smirked from where he was standing next to a stunned Kang. "Lashana. Zelgadis is stealing your coffee."

"WHAT?!?" the Elf yelled, an aura of rage flickering to life around her as she shoved Telca aside and lept to tackle the chimera. "THAT COFFEE IS THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME AWAKE!!"

Mewtwo blinked. ~I think I landed in a psychiatric ward.~

Lashana finished punting the chimera out the patio door and grumbled sourly as she took a sip of her coffee, humming softly in pleasure at the taste. "Oh, this place is much more entertaining than a psycho ward." 

"Oh like you would know," Duncan snorted, paling when he heard low evil chuckles from both Lashana and Telca. "Uh.....I have to go wake up Nightcrawler. Yeah. Yeah that sounds good!"

The Elf sighed as the Immortal ran from the room and looked down at the half-moon shapes on her left arm in disgust. "Great. Now I'm gonna need shots."

"Bite me," Telca growled.

"I'd rather be shot than poisoned!"

"That can be arranged!!"

~THAT'S ENOUGH!!!~ Mewtwo yelled at them, now throughly annoyed.

"Ow! Geez...." Lashana grimaced, shaking her head to try to clear her thoughts. "Not so loud will ya? That...hurt?" She blinked and looked at the others that were passed out on the floor, all of them clutching at their heads. "Oh great. Nice going, Mewtwo. As if Telca wasn't pissed enough before. She'll be livid when she wakes up."

~Not my problem,~ he stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at her.

"You wanna bet?" she smirked, sobering when she saw her Bonded slumped on the floor. "Blackwargreymon!" She hopped over Kang's prone form and knelt next to the Digimon, frowning as she wove a full Healing spell on him. "You had better fucking hope that you didn't put my Bonded into a coma, Mewtwo."

He ignored her enraged tone and looked at her curiously. ~Bonded? I've never heard of that.~

"He's my soul-bonded," she growled, staring down at Blackwargreymon's face as she finished her spell and gently shook his shoulders. "Hey. Hey Black, wake up. C'mon, hun, wake up."

"Wha? Wha hit me?" he mumbled, blinking at her dazedly as she helped him to sit up. "Oh my head...."

"You'll be okay in a minute," she whispered before twisting to look at a silent Mewtwo. "Listen you. Either you help me Heal them or I will personally drop kick you into the pool and freeze you there for the rest of the week!"

He smirked. ~I'm the strongest Pokemon in the world. What makes you think that you have a chance against me?~

Lashana growled and got to her feet, an aura building up around her. "In case it's escaped your notice, you're not in _your _world anymore. You're in _mine_. There ain't any other Pokemon here! This is my turf an my home. Ya have no right ta come bargin' in here at 7 in tha freakin' mornin' actin' all high an mighty an psyblastin' my friends and family!!"

Blackwargreymon blinked as he heard her accent thicken and rose his gaze to stare at her. It was rare that she actually got mad enough to let her Elven accent affect her speech, and he had a pretty good idea of how much trouble there was going to be if she lost her temper. "Lashana! Calm down!"

She glared at Mewtwo for a moment longer, her dark blue gaze locked with his amethyst one before she glanced at her Bonded, sighing when she saw his pleading look. "Fine," she said in a drawn out sigh. "I'm calm. Or at least as calm as I can be." Her aura of anger flickered once and vanished as she walked over to Telca and knelt next to her friend, weaving a quick Healing spell on her. "Telca? Ne, Telca. C'mon, wake up."

"I doan't wanna go ta work......"

"Wrong dimension Telca," Lashana muttered, nudging her sharply. "Get up."

Telca groaned and rubbed at her aching temple. "Sweet flamin' shit. What the hell happened?"

"Three guesses," Lashana grumbled as she went to Heal Kang and Duncan.

"I'll go see if the others are alright," Blackwargreymon told her as he got to his feet and headed for the Main Hall.

Telca growled as she got to her feet, glaring at the Pokemon angrily. "I swear. If you hurt my Remy I am so going to kill you."

"I get first crack," Lashana said from where she was helping a woozy Kang to sit up, looking over at Telca warningly and blinking when she saw Xellos fly in. "Oh, go play in traffic or something will you? We don't have the patience to put up with you right now."

"Aw. And here I went through all the trouble of bringing you a new playmate and everything!"

"What?!" 

~What?!~

"You brought him here?!" Telca frowned. "Well for goddess sake! Send him back!"

"I thought I'd let you do that!" Xellos grinned. "Only there's a catch!"

~What kind of a 'catch'?~ Mewtwo growled.

"I disabled all the portals leading to and from this Dimension," the Mazoku smiled, opening his eyes to look at them. "And I hid the spellbook."

Lashana slowly got to her feet, leaving a worried Kang behind as she walked forward, closing her eyes as she murmured an incantation, her voice echoing with power. "_Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows, buried in the flow of time...._"

"Oh shit!" Telca yelled, moving to stand in front of the guys as she rose a magickal sheild. "Lashana! Don't destroy the entire Palace this time!!"

"_..In thy great name I swear myself to darkness! Let all the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess!!!_" The Elf paused and opened her eyes, ignoring Mewtwo's startled gasp as she bared her fangs at the Mazoku. "_DRAGON SLAVE!!!!_"

Telca grimaced once the explosion had died down and felt a twinge of disappointment when she saw that the Pokemon had erected a glowing blue sheild around himself, protecting himself from harm. _Damn. I guess it was too much to hope that Lashana could nail him at the same time..._ She looked over at the Elf and frowned when she saw that her friend seemed a little out of breath. "Hey, Elfy. You okay?"

"Um....I think I just blew up what was left of the Livingroom," Lashana muttered in embarrassment.

"No problemo!" Telca said as she snapped her fingers, grinning when the Palace was instantly repaired. "After all the fights we get into I thought I should be prepared."

"Good thinking," Lashana sighed as she leaned against the Kitchen counter. "Oof. I'm getting mighty sick of this. Where's the Ibuprophen?"

"Here," Kang rumbled as he got to his feet and grabbed the bottle out of a cubboard, handing it to her and watching in shock when she proceeded to down ten pills along with the rest of her coffee. "Um...isn't that bad for you?"  
  
"Anything that takes away the pain in my lower body is not considered bad in my books," the Elf sighed before looking over at Mewtwo, who was staring at her. "Oh what now? Care to comment on my Elven ears, or my fangs or something? Cuz I'm pretty sure I can manage another Dragon Slave or two."

"And if she can't I sure as hell can!" Telca added angrily, crying out in alarm when Blackwargreymon carried a semi-conscious Remy into the Kitchen. "Remy!"

"He's okay," the Digimon rumbled, stepping aside as Telca ran over to him and helped the woozy X-Man over to a stool. "He didn't get the full force of it."

"Oh my poor baby! Are you okay? Remy? Remy can you hear me?" Telca murmured as she wove a Healing spell on her Favorite, lying her hands on his cheeks as he groaned and blinked up at her dazedly. "Remy? Baby?"

Kang groaned and glanced at Mewtwo as he rolled his eyes, snickering when the Pokemon smirked and nodded.


	3. Mewtwo meets Telca's mind

Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove) 

Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all 

Kang groaned and glanced at Mewtwo as he rolled his eyes, snickering when the Pokemon smirked and nodded.

"Oooh. Remy's okay, chere. Got dis big headache though...." the Cajun said, wincing as he closed his eyes again. "Hurt worse than when he spar wit de Wolverine...."

"Ohmigods! Wolvie!" Lashana cried as she bolted for the Main Hall, taking special care to shove Mewtwo out of her way as she did so...only to skid to a frantic stop at the edge of the doorway. "...uh oh."

"Alright! Who tha hell did that?! That hurt like holy flamin hell!!" Wolverine yelled as he stalked into the Kitchen, pausing when both Lashana and Telca blinked at him momentarily before grinning rather pervertedly. He frowned and glanced down at himself, shrugging when he saw that he was still wearing his boxers. "What?"

~OH MY GOD! THAT'S SICK!~

Lashana blinked and looked over at a shuddering Mewtwo. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

~Her!~ the Pokemon cried, pointing to a still grinning Telca. ~She's empathic!~

"Uh...yeah. And your point is?"

~She's projecting!!~

Lashana glanced from Mewtwo to Telca and back before starting to snicker softly. "Y-you mean you saw what she--?" She cut herself off when her voice wavered and, seeing the horrified look on Mewtwo's face as he nodded, broke out into a bought of hysterical laughter, reaching out to lean on the counter to keep herself upright as she howled with mirth.

"What?" Blackwargreymon asked, completely baffled.

"He....he saw...." Lashana stammered before breaking out into another fit of giggles. "He picked up....on what Telca was thinking!!!" she cried out in between uncontrollable chuckles.

~It's hardly that amusing,~ Mewtwo grumbled as the other males winced in imagined horror for a moment before breaking out in loud howls of laughter.

"Not ta ya it ain't bub! But ta us this is great!" Wolverine grinned ferally once he had managed to get himself under control. He glanced over at a breathless and flushed Lashana and smirked. "Ya okay darlin'?"

"Yeah...yeah...Oh Gods that was rich!" she grinned, blinking when she saw that Telca was still staring at Wolverine. "Uh...Telca? Telca! Oy...."

Mewtwo grimaced. ~She's still projecting.....~

"Let me," Blackwargreymon chuckled, winking at his Bonded playfully before calling out : "YO BATTLEAXE!!"

"DON'T CALL ME BATTLEAXE!!"

"Well, we know she can still hear," Wolverine grimaced as he stuck his pinkie finger in his ear and wiggled it around. 

"Yeah, but can we?" Kang grumbled, sticking his tongue out at Telca when she turned to glare at him.

"Okay, look. We can't stand here all freakin' day," Lashana said, gaining everyone's attention. "Since killing doesn't seem to be an option, it's pretty clear that the only way to kick Mewtwo out is to find that spellbook, I'd say it's time to start looking."

Telca grinned evilly. "Who says that killing isn't an option?"

Mewtwo sighed and rose a hand to cover his eyes. ~I need a vacation...~

Kang winced and went to stand behind Lashana. "She's got that look in her eyes again...."

"An I thought Lashana had evil looks," Wolverine muttered under his breath.

"HEY!"

"Aw, shut up, Blacky."

"Make me hairball!"

SKINT! "Sure thing! C'mon over!"

"_TERRA DEST_--oof!"

"Will you two knock it off?!" Lashana growled as she removed her elbow from her Bonded's stomach, wincing at the hurt look he gave her. "We so do not have time for this!"

"Alright, alright," Telca sighed as she leaned the blade of her axe against her left shoulder. "I guess Elfy's got a good idea. Let's just go get changed and search the entire freakin' Palace already. The sooner Purple over there leaves, the sooner I can go back to bed!"

~Gee, it's nice to feel wanted,~ came the sarcastic mutter from the corner.

"Shaddup!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lashana sighed heavily as she walked into her bedroom and let out a relieved groan as she flopped down face-first on the bed. "I didn't get enough sleep to handle this...." She rolled over onto her back and looked over at her Bonded as he trudged into the room, wincing when he avoided her gaze and instead went to collect his armor that he stored in the closet. _Aw nuts. I shouldn't have hit him like that. _"....I'm sorry, hun. You okay?"

He glanced over at her and managed a small smile when he saw the genuine worry in her eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine." He sighed and walked over to her, sitting next to her and lightly resting his left hand on her right leg. "You just knocked the wind out of me. I'm alright."

"Shouldn't have hit you," she mumbled as she sat up and leaned against him, closing her eyes when he put his arms around her and hugged her.

~Oh god! She's doing it again!! Someone get her away from me!!!~

Blackwargreymon groaned and nuzzled his snout into Lashana's hair. "Do we really have to go rescue him?"

"'Fraid so," she sighed as she pulled away and got to her feet, gathering a bit of energy to herself as she snapped her fingers, her spell changing her clothes into black boots, blue jeans frayed at the knees and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. "I'll meet you downstairs, okay?" When he nodded, she snatched a hair elastic off the dresser and headed for the stairs, rolling her eyes in exasperation when she heard Kang talking to Mewtwo.

"You'll get used to her. Really."

~You're not telepathic!~

"Well no....but I have been living here for over a month."

"Hey hey hey! Stop making us sound like a bunch of psychos!" she protested as she slid down the banister. "And for goddess sake Kang, go put some clothes on! You can't walk around the Palace in your boxers all day!"

The draconian shrugged. "It's not like it'll give Telca any ammo to torment Mewtwo with. She doesn't like me."

She smirked.

~Uh oh,~ Mewtwo muttered. He hadn't been here long, but he damn well knew that that look didn't mean something good...or clean minded.

"GODDAMMIT, LASHANA!! Get that thought out of your head!!!" Blackwargreymon roared from upstairs.

Kang groaned. "Right. I forgot." He glanced up the staircase and grinned. "So what'd you send to him?"

~Ugh.~

"Fine, fine," Kang grumbled as he turned to stalk up the stairs. "Geez. I was only asking."

Lashana snickered and glanced over at the Kitchen doorway when Nightcrawler bamfed into view. "Hey Fuzzy." 

"Hey...." the teen trailed off at the sight of Mewtwo and stared at him for a long moment before looking at Lashana curiously. "I have two questions for you. One : why'd you buy a kangaroo and two : why did you dye it purple?"

Lashana chuckled at the glare that Mewtwo sent the mutant and grinned. "That's cute. I'll have to remember that." 

~Try all you want. I'll just erase your memories of me when I leave this place,~ the Pokemon snorted, obviously not enjoying his stay.

"Aw, do get off that high and mighty pedestal you're on, okay?" Lashana said in exasperation, drawing his mildly surprised gaze. "I mean geez. Talk about your complexes. Get a grip. You think we care if you're 'the most powerful pokemon in the world'? This is a whole new ballgame here, Mewtwo."

"'Mewtwo'?" Nightcrawler echoed. "That's Mewtwo?! Geez, I thought you'd be a lot taller, dude. Those movies don't do you credit."

~Movies?~

"Fuzzy..."

Nightcrawler gulped at Lashana's tone and smiled sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I....uh....used to be a big fan of the show...."

Lashana smirked and, once she was sure no one was nearby, winked at him. "I was too."

~What are you two talking about? What movies? What shows?~


	4. Mewtwo beats Xellos? He has potential!

Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove) 

Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all 

~What are you two talking about? What movies? What shows?~ Mewtwo growled, finally gaining their attentions.

"Well, y'see, in other dimensions, Pokemon is the highest ranking cartoon show in the world. There's millions of fans," Lashana told him, grinning slyly. "A good number of them are yours."

He blinked at her, trying to come to terms with that. ~I...I have fans?~

"Oh sure. Hey Fuzzy, do me a favor and show him those two movies okay? I really need another cup of coffee," Lashana smiled as she headed for the Kitchen, leaving a mystified Mewtwo to be corralled into the Livingroom by the teen. _Time for some well needed caffeine. Gods, I think that if we ever ran out I'd die from withdrawl....what the-? _"Hey! Who drank all the coffee?!?!"

"Sore wa himitsu desu!"

"AACCKK!!" She spun at the whisper in her ear and screamed in revulsion as Xellos glomped her, pinning her arms to her sides as he pushed her back against the counter. "GET OFF!!!!!" A painful twist enabled her to slam her knee into his stomach - _damn, aimed too high _- making him loosen his hold on her just enough for her to free her left hand. "_FIREBALL!!!_"

The Mazoku smiled as the attack knocked him back into the furthest wall and opened his eyes to look at the Elf. "Mmm! You know just the way I like it, Lashana-chan!"

"Oh GROSS!" she gagged, a more powerful fireball forming in her hands as she backed away, trying to make it to the patio doors. _Now I'm gonna have to burn this outfit...and I just bought this shirt!!_ She snapped herself out of her thoughts in time to see him lunge at her again and yelped in surprise when a black ball of energy slammed into his side, sending him crashing to the floor. _What the?!_

~Your friends' thoughts may be disturbing, but it certainly doesn't compare to what just went through his mind!~ Mewtwo snarled as he walked over to the startled woman.

"Uh..." _Oh yeah. Real intelligent there, Lashana._

The Pokemon chuckled softly. ~I heard that. You're not without some psychic talent either, it seems. So, Lashana, is it?~ When she nodded dumbly he smirked and gestured to the form on the floor. ~What exactly is that?~

She shook herself awake. "Uh....He's a perverted, masocistic, sadist, immortal Mazoku. We can't get rid of him."

~Ugh.~

"Yeah that's generally how we feel about him too," she muttered as she let the fireball she was still holding fizzle out. Glancing from the Mazoku to herself, she grimaced and snapped her fingers, her magick changing the outfit into brown hiking boots, faded blue jeans and a dark green tank top. "I'll have to remember to burn that other outfit whenever I get the chance... Um...why are you staring at me like that?"

~You have a power that I've never sensed before,~ he murmured in her thoughts as he studied her intently.

"That would be my magick. Elven heritage y'know," she shrugged as she stepped around him and went to change the coffee filter and spoon more mix into the machine.

~Elven?~

"Yeah. Elves. We're people of Nature....or so I've read. Though I'm only half elf. The other half of me is human."

~And your friend? Is she also....Elven?~

"Telca? Nah. Don't really know what she is. Doesn't seem to faze her though. She's just as powerful as I am when it comes to spells and the like, she just doesn't rely on it as much as I do," Lashana said as she leaned back on the counter, waiting for the Coffee Maker to finish brewing the next batch. "Why the sudden whiplash of attitude?"

He sighed and looked at her, meeting her gaze for a moment before glancing away, hating the feeling of embarrassment that flooded him. ~I've never had a fan before.~

"A...." She blinked and turned towards the doorway. "Blackwargreymon!!! You traitor!!!"

"What? I did nothing!" he called back from where he was sitting in the Livingroom with a snickering Nightcrawler.

"You divulged private information!!"

"I did no such thing! I just dropped hints is all!"

"I'll drop you a hint alright," she grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest and fuming as she leaned back against the counter, glaring at the floor for a moment before yelling out : "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!!"

"Aw crap," the Digimon groaned, glaring at a chuckling Nightcrawler. "Oh will you shut up already?" 

~What? Ashamed?~ Mewtwo growled.

"No. I value my sanity...or what little I have left," she muttered, sighing when she saw that he didn't understand. "I live with Telca. What more of a reason do I need to keep this to myself?"

~Good point,~ he admitted as the object of their conversation walked into the Kitchen.

"What? Lashana made a good point? Well shit on a stick! When are you expecting the lightning?" Telca grinned.

"Oh do shut up," the Elf growled as she turned to look at the coffee-maker, silently urging it to brew the coffee faster. _C'mon you stupid thing! I need caffeine!!_

Mewtwo snickered and reached out to nudge the Elf in the ribs. ~You have to switch to decaf.~

"The Palace wouldn't be able to survive the withdrawl period," Telca snickered.

"Wisecracking banshee," Lashana grumbled under her breath as she grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee.

"_I heard that_."

"Imagine how little I care," the Elf retorted as she grabbed an ice cube out of the freezer. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a Bonded to punish. ...And Mewtwo, if you warn him telepathicly I'm shaving you bald and selling you to a bunch of toddlers."

Telca blinked. "I thought he was already bald."

~I am not!~ he protested, glaring at Telca as she studied him. ~If you must know, I have fur!~

"Hmm. Well, that certainly ressurects the option of dying you a neon pink, tying a yellow bow to your head and giving you to Xellos as a late Christmas present," she mused.

~_What?!_~ he yelped, glancing around warily for a moment before concentrating and teleporting over to Lashana, inadvertantly startling her.

"Christ on a crutch! Will you stop doing that?!"

~Sorry! Telca's starting to worry me.~

"Only starting?" Blackwargreymon asked curiously, his gaze falling on Lashana as she walked into the Livingroom. "Hey. No hard feelings....right?"

"Oh no. Perish the thought," she grinned as she handed her mug of coffee to a wary Mewtwo. "Hold this."

"Ack! Lashana! Lashana, no!" the Digimon cried as he scrambled off the couch and tried to make a run for it, yelping when she lept onto his back and shoved an ice cube under his armor. "Holy God that's cold!!"

Lashana cackled and hopped to the floor, going to retrieve her coffee from the stunned Mewtwo before she threw herself down onto the couch. "Have a seat 'Two," she smiled, completely ignoring the Digimon that was doing a little dance around the room as he tried to twist and turn to reach the ice cube that was quickly melting. 

"Damn. Of all the times for me not to have a camera...." Nightcrawler snickered, pointedly avoiding the angry Digimon's gaze.

Blackwargreymon growled at them and settled for simply yanking his chest armor off, sighing in relief when the half-melted ice cube fell to the floor. _Gonna have to get her back for that later.... I think I still have a few cans of silly string lying around somewhere...._

"...so anyway, looks like it's Xellos' fault that Mewtwo got thrown here," Lashana was saying, oblivious to the look that her Bonded was giving her. "So to add to the fact that Duncan woke us up at Oh-my-God in the morning, now we have no portaling abilities and if we don't find that damnable spellbook 'Two here might end up being stuck here."

"NOOOOOO!!"

Mewtwo grumbled at Telca's horrified cry from the Kitchen and moodily threw himself down onto a Lazy-boy chair, his eyes widening in surprise when the footrest came up and the back tilted, comfortably cradling his body in the plush chair. ~Okay....I could get used to this.~

"Really? Kewl! We could use another sane person around here!" Nightcrawler grinned, blinking when he heard Lashana clear her throat loudly. "Uh....present company accepted, of course.~

"Of course," Lashana smirked.

~Nice recovery,~ Mewtwo sent to the youth.

"'Sides, y'all aren't all that stable anyway," the sorceress added with a grin.

"Does anyone care that I'm still shivering over here?" Blackwargreymon complained, frowning when a loud 'NO' sounded from the direction of the Kitchen. "I wasn't asking you Telca!!"

"Tough shit! Lashana! What happened to the chocolate?!"

The Elf blinked and looked around at the others, snickering when she saw Mewtwo wink at her before the box of sweets appeared in his hands. "Damned if I know, Telca! Did you ask, Kang?" _I'll be damned if I let you get those cordial cherries, Battleaxe._

"I'll go save Kang before Telca gets to him," Nightcrawler announced before he bamfed out of sight.

Lashana coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to dispell most of the brimstone from the air. "I'll never get used to that." She stood and walked over to Mewtwo, snatching a handful of chocolates out of the box before returning to the couch. 

"You have got to eat something healthier than that, Lashana," Blackwargreymon rumbled as she took a bite out of an orange-cream filled chocolate. 

"It's healthy!" she protested, holding up the remainder of the chocolate. "See? It's orange flavored."

~Oh for the love of....~

"You shut up. You ate my favorite ones."

~What? The coffee ones?~ When she nodded, the Pokemon grimaced. ~Sorry. You're not the only one who needs a few mugs to wake up in the morning.~

"Oh Gods. Not another caffeine freak..." the Digimon groaned as he pulled his chest armor back on and twisted to reach the buckles. "It's bad enough when you and Zel fight over the first cup, Lashana. If you and Mewtwo get into a fight the entire Palace will be destroyed."

Lashana smirked and exchanged rather evil looks with Mewtwo. "It all depends on who gets there first. 'Sides, Zel isn't much of a challenge anymore."

"That's because last time you slammed him into the wall hard enough that it took Kang, Wolverine and I three hours to pull his head and shoulders out of the drywall," Blackwargreymon reminded her pointedly.

"Trivial technicalities don't apply to me," she told him as she took another sip of her coffee, sighing when she realized that she had just finished off the mug. "Damn it all. Now I have to get up again. Crap. ...Hey, Mewtwo?"

~No. I am not teleporting you into the Kitchen.~

"Aw...._please_?"

He sighed as she gave him the puppy-dog eyes treatment and closed his eyes for a moment. _How the hell does she do that?! _~Fine.~ Opening his eyes again, he rose a hand in her direction and concentrated, a slight blue aura enveloping her before she vanished from the couch.

Blackwargreymon looked from the couch to the Pokemon and chuckled when an excited cry came from the Kitchen. "She'll never leave you alone now."

~Yes, I know,~ Mewtwo sighed, glancing out the Livingroom doorway when a cry of 'fireball' was heard. ~Oh not again. Doesn't that thing ever rest?~

"Thing? What 'thing'?"

~That Mazoku creature.~

"Oh God."

"You sick pervert!! _FIREBALL!!!_"

"_CRUCIO!!!_"

The two males exchanged wary glances and looked at Lashana as she stalked back into the room clothed in a completely different outfit. 

"That's more clothes I have to burn," she grumbled before looking at Mewtwo. "Telca's gone to wash her skin with bleach, so the Kitchen's free if you're hungry. I'm gonna go to the library and see if I can find a 'locate' spell from one of the spellbooks."

"I'll bring you some toast," Blackwargreymon told her as he headed for the Kitchen.

"I'd rather you bring me another cup of coffee," she called after him as she snatched the box of chocolates away from Mewtwo and headed for the stairs.

~Hey! What about me?~

Lashana paused at the doorway and looked back at him. "What about you? You're stuck here for a while. Go wander around if you want. Watch TV, read a book, play video games. I've got spells to research."

Mewtwo watched her leave the room and sighed as he leaned back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. _This dimension certainly isn't what I was expecting. I can't believe that I've been accepted so quickly... and I have a fan! _He smirked and looked over at the shelf that held all the videos and DVD's, exerting a small fraction of his psychic powers to telekeneticly levitate two movies over to himself. _'Mewtwo Strikes Back'. Hmpft. I'd like to catch the person who managed to record everything that happened on New Island.... Then again I also wish I could have gotten rid of the annoying little yellow rat.... Hmm... Someone's coming...._


	5. Intros and Magickal loans

Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove) 

Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all 

Mewtwo smirked and looked over at the shelf that held all the videos and DVD's, exerting a small fraction of his psychic powers to telekeneticly levitate two movies over to himself. _'Mewtwo Strikes Back'. Hmpft. I'd like to catch the person who managed to record everything that happened on New Island.... Then again I also wish I could have gotten rid of the annoying little yellow rat.... Hmm... Someone's coming...._

"Que? Mi amigo? Do you know if Xellos has any friends?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because there's a big naked something sitting in the Livingroom. I just assumed it was here to see Xel."

He shuddered. _That is so wrong on so many levels.... _~I am not naked. I have fur.~

Malcho reared back as the voice intruded into his thoughts and hissed, spreading his wings slightly to push an equally startled Kenshin aside. "Who are you? Do mi amigas, Lashana and Telca know you are here?"

~My name is Mewtwo. And yes, they know I'm here. Lashana is up in the Library at the moment, and I believe that Telca is busy sterilizing her skin after coming in contact with the Mazoku.~ Mewtwo paused and glared at them. ~And no, I am definately _NOT _here to see Xellos.~

Malcho blinked and exchanged surprised glances with Kenshin. "Uh...sorry about that, mi amigo. You wouldn't believe the strangeness that goes on around here. Ah, where are my manners? I am Malcho, and mi amigo here is Kenshin."

Kenshin looked at the strange creature for a moment before nudging Malcho in the side. "He's one of Lashana-dono's favorites."

The quetzacoatl chuckled and gazed over at Mewtwo. "Where are you from, amigo? You seem familiar, but I can't quite place you..." he trailed off as Mewtwo held up a DVD and blinked. "Pokemon? Lashana owns the Pokemon movies?"

"Just the ones with Mewtwo in them," Kenshin said with a smile.

"Carumba. And I thought the chica hated Pokemon."

"She does," Nightcrawler grinned as he bamfed into the Livingroom, grimacing when Kang slammed into the floor. "Whoops. Sorry dude. Misjudged the room."

"Do tell," the draconian grumbled as he slowly got to his feet and rubbed at his aching back. "I'm getting too old for this..."

"Kewl. You keep complaining like that and I'll ship you off to a Old Folk's Home," Telca grinned as she poked her head into the room. "Geez, Malcho, get out of the way will ya? Yeesh. Anywho, where's Elfy?"

~Elfy?~

"It's her nickname for Lashana," Kenshin explained.

~Ah. She went to the Library to research a locate spell,~ Mewtwo told her, frowning curiously when she looked at him and paled. ~What?~

"Why are there Pokemon movies in the Palace?" Telca asked, her voice lacking any emotion.

Oh boy. This is going to be bad. "I believe they came with the last shipment of movies, amiga," Malcho said, trying to calm the storm he knew was coming. He glanced back at Kang franticly, seeing the draconian nod as he moved to stand next to Mewtwo.

"I went through that last shipment. I damn well know that there weren't any Pokemon movies in it!"

Kang kept his eyes on the ever dangerous Telca as he inched closer to Mewtwo, seeing Malcho shift to block Telca's view of him as he neared the Lazy-boy chair. "Teleport your tail out of here!" he hissed at the Pokemon. 

~Why?~ Mewtwo sent, keeping the conversation private.

"Because she's got a temper worse than Lashana's!"

"What's going on?" Blackwargreymon asked as he walked over to the group of people, looking from a panicked Nightcrawler to a wary Kenshin before letting his gaze fall on Telca. "Oh, what's wrong now Telca? Did Remy put a shirt on?"

"Har har," the sorceress growled as she shot a glare at the Digimon. "You know who brought _those _into the Palace?"

He looked over at Mewtwo and spied the movies he was holding. "Uh oh."

"You know! Tell me!!"

Oh shit! Why, oh why couldn't I have just gone straight to the Library?! "I don't know!"

"Oh yes you do!"

Crap. She's not going to let this go.... He backed away a few steps when Telca turned to glare at him and franticly reached for the Bond he had with Lahsana. _Oh Lashana! My Bonded! I need a little help here!!_

{What'd ya do now?}

Blackwargreymon nearly heaved a sigh of relief as he felt the Bond flare open, Lashana's thoughts easily reaching his. {Um...Telca found your Pokemon movies.}

{.....wanna go to Maui?} came the slightly frightened reply.

{I'd much rather you get down here and keep her from killing me....}

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Telca growled when she saw the telltale faraway look in the Digimon's eyes. "You quit trying to contact Lashana and tell me who the hell owns those movies!"

~I've got a better idea.~

Kang stepped back in shock as Mewtwo vanished from the chair he had been sitting in and looked over at Blackwargreymon, blinking when he saw that the Pokemon was now standing next to him. _Okay. I'm impressed._ He yelped seconds later when a blue glow envelloped him, a slight wrenching sensation confusing him before he found himself standing in the Library. "What the hell?!"

Lashana looked down where she was perched on a ladder near the top of a bookcase and stared at the gathering of Harem members. "Where'd you come from?"

"The Livingroom!" Nightcrawler grinned, looking over at a smug Mewtwo. "That was so cool!"

Blackwargreymon blinked a few times before slowly exhaling the breath he had been holding, sagging against a bookcase in relief. "That was _way _too close. Next time, Lashana, hide your movies somewhere else."

"How was I supposed to know you lot couldn't keep a secret?" she retorted as she slid down the ladder, smiling when Malcho caught her in his wings and gave her a hug before setting her on her feet. "Hey you. Long time no see. Managed to get to the final level yet?"

Malcho blushed at the reminder of the game he had become addicted to. In fact he had practicly locked himself in a room in an attempt to get enough time to himself to be able to complete all twenty levels. "Not as such, mi amiga. The demon on the sixteenth level keeps killing me."

She smirked and gently rubbed her curled fingers over his left eyeridge. "You'll beat him. So- who do I thank for Telca on the rampage?"

~Me,~ Mewtwo sighed. He walked over to her and handed her the two movies. ~I didn't know it was a secret. Of course, I could just erase her memories.~

"No. The further you stay from Telca's mind the better. There's no telling what would happen to you," Kang pointed out as he went to sit on the couch. "You do remember what happened last time, right?"

~I'm trying very hard not to,~ the Pokemon shuddered. 

"I don't want to know, do I?" Kenshin asked warily.

Lashana looked over at him and shrugged. "Seems that since Telca's empathic, Mewtwo can pick up some of her thoughts. The thing is, he found that out while she was staring at a half-naked Wolverine."

Kenshin shivered.

~My point exactly.~

Blackwargreymon rumbled softly and went to sit on the floor at the base of a bookcase. "So what's the plan? We still haven't started looking for that spellbook that Xellos hid."

"Yeah well, I'm working on that," Lashana said as she walked back to the ladder and started to climb up, yelping in surprise when Malcho simply curled his plumed tail around her waist and lifted her off her feet. "Hey thanks. Anyway, I think I may have found a spell that'll help. Granted there's a catch."

~Isn't there always?~ Mewtwo grumbled as he leaned back against another bookcase and crossed his arms over his chest. ~What is it this time?~

"The locate spell can only be used once."

Nightcrawler bamfed up to her and perched on the top of the bookcase. "So that means that if we blow it, no more mystical homing device?"

"Bingo."

"Crap," Blackwargreymon muttered.

"But there's a good side to all this," she continued as she reached out to pick up the proper book. "The spell can be used more than once...if it's weaved by a different caster."

"Oh I remember those kinds of spells!" Kang said, sitting up straight to face everyone present. "Those are bloody annoying." When he saw that Mewtwo and Kenshin still didn't understand he sighed and explained. "See, whoever weaves the spell can only use that certain spell once, then it's gone forever. But if you've got more than one person who can use magick...."

"Gotta love loopholes," Lashana grinned, tapping Malcho's tail to get his attention. "Could you put me down?" Once the quetzacoatl had set her on her feet and released her, she turned to Kang and arched a pure white eyebrow at him curiously. "You think you could manage a spell?"

He growled and shook his head. "Lashana. You know that I--"

"That you're more stubborn than a mule and thrice as thick headed?" When he glared at her she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Kang, you don't give yourself enough credit. I know you still have magick. You never lost it."

"My magick was a gift from Takhisis," he said stubbornly as he rested his elbows on his knees and stared down at his hands. "It vanished along with her."

~Someone mind explaining this to me?~ Mewtwo asked. ~Because if you don't I'll just have to psychicly listen in on someone's thoughts.~

"Go ahead. Doesn't faze me," Lashana shrugged before she turned her attention back to Kang, completely missing the shocked look from Mewtwo as she knelt in front of the draconian so he would be forced to meet her gaze. "Kang.... Do you miss the magick?"

He sighed and glanced away. "More than anything."

Can't believe I'm gonna do this.... She rose her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating as she reached inside herself. _I'm gonna feel this in the morning. Oh well, as long as I have my coffee I should be okay...._ As a sphere of golden energy formed in her cradled palms, she sighed and opened her eyes to meet Kang's surprised gaze. "Give me your hands."

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered, unable to look away from the golden sphere of light in her hands. 

She smiled. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. But what-?"

~Do as she says,~ Mewtwo told him, surprising everyone.

Kang looked from Lashana to Mewtwo, then back again before he took a breath to steel himself and gently placed his hands on top of hers, dimly aware of Blackwargreymon's low growl as he met the Elf's mischivous gaze. "What-?" He cut himself off with a gasp of shock when the golden energy flowed into him, making him feel dizzy and lightheaded as it coursed through his veins like wildfire before dulling down to a slight tingling sensation. _This is.....this is just like before Takhisis left....how...._

Lashana grinned at his dumbfounded look and slowly got to her feet. "It's just a loan mind you. Until I can convice you to stop being such an idiot."

"What....how did...."

Malcho snickered. "You're not finishing your sentences, amigo."

"You won't be either. C'mere."

"Lashana," Blackwargreymon rumbled. "You sure you can handle it?"

"I'll be fine. Mewtwo get out of my mind, you're starting to give me a headache."

The Pokemon blinked and quickly pulled his thoughts away from hers. ~How is it that you can sense me? And before, you were the only one unaffected by the psyburn.~

"Dunno. Maybe it's an Elven thing," she shrugged as she started gathering more energy into her hands, staring down at the golden light in concentration. "Kang? You know anything about Elve's being able to withstand telepathy and the like?"

"Huh? Wha?"

"Oy vey...."

Malcho smiled slightly at the draconian's current state of mind, but his attention was quickly diverted back to the golden energy that Lashana was holding out to him. "Que?"

"Just take it," she whispered, smiling when he lay a wing over her hands. She watched as the golden energy was immediately absorbed into him and stepped back as he gasped pulled away, his eyes wide with shock as the light engulfed him completely before fading. 

"What did you do?" Nightcrawler asked as he curled his tail around the ceiling light fixture and hung upside-down in front of her.

"Gave them a bit of my Magick. It'll only last for a few days, and they won't be able to do anything more then a full-power fireball--"

"You gave me your magick?!" Kang gasped, looking at her in shock. "Lashana! That's too much!"

She shook her head and smiled. "Nah. You worry too much. Besides, I only gave you a tiny amount."

~At what price?~ Mewtwo asked softly, drawing her gaze. 

Blackwargreymon looked at her warily. He knew that Mewtwo had been listening in on Lashana's thoughts while she had given Kang a portion of her Magick. The psychic Pokemon had probably heard something that the Bond hadn't transmitted. _Unless she's blocked me out again. There has got to be a way for me to sense her as clearly as she senses me...._

"Oh for the love of-- I'm _fine_," Lashana protested, sending a warning glare in Mewtwo's direction as she spoke. "Black, stop panicking. Malcho, close your mouth already, you're catchin' flies. Mewtwo, how many times do I have to tell you to get out of my thoughts?!"

Damn. How does she do that?! ~Sorry.~

Malcho snapped his jaws closed and swallowed thickly before daring to try to speak. "Mi amiga...."

"There ya are! Geez, what is this? A conference?"

"Hey Wolvie!" Lashana smiled, waving at him as he made his way into the Library. "What's up?"

"Telca an tha Cajun 've gone down ta tha basement. Somethin' 'bout Xellos hidin' somethin'...." He paused in mid-sentence when Mewtwo ran forward and grabbed Lashana's arm, blinking slowly when the two abruptly vanished. "Wha'd I say?"


	6. Beware of flying doorknobs

Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove) 

Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all 

"Telca an tha Cajun 've gone down ta tha basement. Somethin' 'bout Xellos hidin' somethin'...." Wolverine paused in mid-sentence when Mewtwo ran forward and grabbed Lashana's arm, blinking slowly when the two abruptly vanished. "Wha'd I say?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We have _GOT _to clean down here more often," Telca grumbled as she picked her way past a large pile of boxes. "I swear, if I see _one _rat, I'm out of here."

"Don't worry, petite," Remy smiled, "Gambit won't let dem near you."

"That's very sweet but-- ACK!"

"Calm down! It's just us!" Lashana cried as a fireball appeared in Telca's hands. She felt Mewtwo yank her towards him and watched as a blue sheild envelloped the two of them, easily protecting them from the thrown attack. "TELCA!"

"Oops. Sorry."

"Sorry, my ass! You could have killed us!"

~Hardly,~ Mewtwo snorted as he let the barrier drop. ~I've been in worse situations than this.~

"Like when Giovanni blackmailed you into willingly walking into that energy prison?"

He looked down at the Elf in shock. ~How did you know about that?~

Telca growled. "I was wondering who those movies belonged to! Gods, Lashana! How could you bring something so....so...." she trailed off and gestured vaguely, as if she could find the words in thin air, then shuddered. "It's just _wrong_!"

"Oh chill. It's only a couple of movies. 'Sides, I only bought them cuz 'Two was in them," Lashana told her, jerking her thumb in Mewtwo's direction. "It could be worse, y'know."

"How? How could it _possibly _be worse?!"

"I could be an Ash and Pikachu fan."

Everyone present shuddered in disgust and horror.

"Ugh. Good point. Now let's never speak of this again," Telca said, shuddering another time before turning to continue making her way towards the storage room.

~That's just....ugh....~

"Chere, dat was de most horrid thin' I ever heard."

"My point exactly. I could be way weirder than I am. Hell, I could be obsessed with the Care Bears or something."

"Stop it! You're freakin me out over here!!" Telca cried, glaring at the Elf when she snickered.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'll stop," Lashana said as she followed the other sorceress. "I'm starting to freak myself out anyway."

~Y'know, I would have loved to decorate New Island with that brat's blood,~ Mewtwo said to Lashana as they followed the other two.

Telca glanced back at the Pokemon and smirked as she leaned closer to Remy. "Okay. Maybe I don't hate him that much."

"I heard that! I heard that!" Lashana grinned, pointing at Telca. "Ha! I knew you couldn't help it!"

"Oh shut up, Elfy."

"Aw, did I hit a nerve, Telca?" Lashana drawled, smirking when her friend turned to glare at her.

"Sore wa himitsu desu!"

Telca glanced up at the cheerful exclaimation and lept aside, narrowly avoiding Xellos' glomp. Granted, things would have gone better if she hadn't tripped on a box and crashed to the floor. _Okay.....OW!_

"Hentai! _FIRE--_"

~No!~ Mewtwo yelled, grabbing Lashana's wrists to prevent her from throwing the attack. ~We're in too close quarters. You attack will only backlash onto us.~

She growled softly but nodded. "Fine. I've got other spells. Hey, Xel! Glomp this! _DIEM WIND!!!_" 

Telca, now upright thanks to Remy's help, moved to stand next to Lashana and rose her hands. "On three."

"Three! _FREEZE ARROW!!_"

"There. That's much better," Telca smiled as she looked over at the Mazoku that was frozen to the wall. She rubbed her hands against her pant legs to free them of dirt and turned to give the box she had tripped over a solid kick, wincing when the distinct sound of broken glass followed. "Oopsie."

"Do we want to know what dat was?" Remy asked.

"Probably not," Telca murmured. "It's got Xellos' name on the box."

Lashana grimaced and looked at her friend. "When the portals work again remind me to drop kick that box into the nearest abyss." 

"Count on it."

~We should hurry. The ice is melting.~

"_FREEZE ARROW!!_"

Mewtwo sighed. ~Nevermind.~ He looked over at the Elf and smirked as he sent a private thought to her. ~You're more stubborn than Kang.~

She glanced at him. _You can hear me, can't you?_ When he nodded she sighed and turned to head for the storage room. _Stubborness isn't always a bad thing, Mewtwo._

~I never said it was,~ he sent to her. ~Can I ask you something?~

Shoot.

~Are all Elves telepathic?~

Telepathic? I'm not telepathic. Oh, you mean the Bond I have with Blackwargreymon, don't you? She glanced at Telca to make sure her friend wasn't noticing that she was being super quiet and saw that she was busy talking to Remy. _Thank the Gods for small miracles. Anyway, the Bond Black and I have is special. We can share thoughts, but only with each other._

Mewtwo shook his head slightly, just enough for her to see that he disagreed with her without fully giving the game away. ~You have more psychic talent than that. So does Telca. It's just weak from lack of use and practice.~

You can't seriously think that I'm psychic. I mean c'mon, 'Two. I'm a half-Elven sorceress, not Superwoman. And I'd be seriously worried if Telca was psychic. Actually I'd be downright frightened.

~Welcome to my world,~ he smirked, looking over at Telca when she called to them. ~Pay attention.~

Lashana blinked and looked over at the others, blushing slightly when she saw Telca looking at her in askance. "Nothin'. So, can we open the door or not?"

"That's what I just asked you. You think you can give us a hand? It's stuck."

"You okay, petite? You look like yer head is in de clouds," Remy said as the Elf neared them, slightly concerned at the distracted look in her eyes.

"M'fine." She walked past the Cajun and reached out to grab the doorhandle, planting her right foot against the wall before heaving. "Sweet flamin' shit..... Mewtwo get over here and give me a hand, will you?"

He bristled instinctively and glared at her. ~I'm not your slave.~

"Oh for the love of...." _Fine, you big psycho. Geez, remind me to ignore you the next time you need help._ She gripped the doorhandle tighter and gritted her teeth as she pulled back, feeling Telca and Remy grab her arms and help her pull. _Ow.....I guess I didn't need that shoulder...._ "Telca.... you're.... pulling.... my arm.... out.... of.... it's socket!"

"Sorry!" Telca gasped, yelping in surprise when the doorhandle came off in the Elf's hands, sending the three of them crashing to the ground. "Okay...that hurt. Oh hi, Remy, I didn't see you under there."

Lashana groaned. "I need a vacation..."

"Stupid door!" Telca snarled, yanking the doorhandle out of the Elf's hands and throwing it at the door, her eyes widening in shock when it rebounded. _Shit!_ She ducked and winced in imagined pain when the handle slammed into Lashana's forehead, instantly knocking her out. "Uh...." She stared at the Elf for a moment before the sound of clapping from behind her caught her attention, making her look over at the smirking Pokemon.

~Well done, Telca. I'm sure Lashana will appreciate the concussion you've just given her,~ Mewtwo said, his voice thick with sarcasm as he moved to kneel next to the unconscious Elf.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!! Is she okay?!"


	7. Telca gets inventive

Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove) 

Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all 

~Well done, Telca. I'm sure Lashana will appreciate the concussion you've just given her,~ Mewtwo said, his voice thick with sarcasm as he moved to kneel next to the unconscious Elf.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!! Is she okay?!"

Remy looked down at the Elf and grimaced at the sight of the rapidly growing bruise on her temple. "She's still breathin' chere."

Telca reached out and gently rested a hand on her friend's forehead, closing her eyes and concentrating on her Healing power, completely oblivious to Mewtwo's startled glance as a white light emmenated from her hand. She sighed heavily and opened her eyes to look down at her, frowning when she saw that, while the growing bump had vanished, the slight outline of a bruise still remained. "That's weird. She should have been fully Healed by that."

Mewtwo shook his head. ~I don't think she wanted to tell you, but in the light of this....~ He paused and looked at the burgundy haired sorceress. ~Lashana gave small portions of her Magick to both Malcho and Kang. I think it may have drained her energy somewhat.~

Remy paled slightly. "De petite gave _Kang _Magick?" He exchanged glances with Telca. "I think dat Remy be plannin' ta avoid de draconian for a while."

"Ditto," Telca nodded. "What worries me more is that we now have a huge snake capable of throwing fireballs wandering around the Palace."

"Dat an he never forgive you for hittin' him wit de frying pan."

~Frying pan?~

"Long story, no relevance what-so-ever," Telca said quickly, clearly remembering her Mazoku-coffee induced insanity. "Anyway, Purple. Bring Elfy back upstairs, willl ya? I'm gonna destroy a door."

~Why is it that you assume that you can order me around?~ Mewtwo growled angrily.

"Because while you may be one of Lashana's favorites, you're just a moving target in my books," she winked before turning to face the door. "Now. Let's see if I memorized this spell properly... _Source of all power! Wind which blows to the East! FLARE ARROW!!_"

Remy rose an arm to sheild his eyes from the explosion as Telca loosed ten fire arrows at the door. Once the dust had settled, he peeked over the cuff of his duster and stared at the huge hole where the door and most of the wall used to be. "Remy think dat you overdid it a bit, chere."

"Yeah.... But it felt good though!" 

Mewtwo lowered the barrier he has risen to protect Lashana from the blast and grumbled about the injustice of it all as he carefully lifted the unconscious Elf in his arms. _It's a good thing I like her, else I'd just leave her here.... _He turned to head for the stairs he had seen at the other end of the room and took a startled step back when something ran over his foot. _Oh great. Rats._

"FUCKIN HELL!!"

~Oh now what?~

"There's a second door!!!"

"Chere... Chere, calm down. Please, chere? Uh....chere?"

Mewtwo just couldn't help it. As Telca went into a cussing fit, he gently set Lashana onto a couple of even boxes - well out of range of the rats - and calmly walked towards the second door. With a smug smirk, he rose a hand towards the door, a blue aura of power surrounding him as he telekeneticly ripped the door from it's hinges and sent it crashing down against a nearby wall. _Heh._

Telca gaped at the scene, her gaze flickering from Mewtwo to the ripped off door a few times before finally returning to the Pokemon. "Why didn't ya do that in the first place?!?!"

He shrugged. ~I didn't feel like it.~

Remy took a step back as Telca's eyes turned the deepest amber he had ever seen, an aura of rage building around her as she leveled a murderous glare at the Pokemon. Then in a clear, and extremely loud voice, she suggested that the Pokemon in question could do several highly improbable, athletically difficult, and possibly biologically impractical things involving it's creators, numerous household implements, and a dead fish. 

Ten miles away an entire busload of retired Naval Soldiers blushed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh. My. God." Kang exchanged glances with the other Guys and swallowed. "I didn't know Telca's use of the English language was so....so....."

"Imaginative?" Malcho suggested.

"Liberal?" That was from Kenshin.

"Downright disturbin'?" Wolverine.

Kang gulped. "Uh...all of the above...."

"I definately was not old enough to be exposed to the triple 'X' rating of that paragraph," Nightcrawler shuddered.

Blackwargreymon listened to the eerie silence in the basement and made his choice. "I'll go search the attic."

"We're coming with you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remy blinked numerous times, his mind trying to either come to grips with what Telca had just yelled out or completely repress it. "Uh....chere? Does Remy want to know where you learned dat?" When she didn't answer, he shrugged and chalked it up to something he didn't actually want the answer to anyway.

Mewtwo, on the other hand, wasn't sure if he should get completely pissed and level the entire Palace or faint from the horror of the images that Telca had projected along with her little speech. He was, however, making sure to keep his indecision internal. Externally he was glaring at Telca angrily, an aura of psychic power swirling around him.

Truth be told, he didn't know what would have happened if the sound of Lashana moaning in pain hadn't distracted the two of them from their rage.

Turning away from the sorceress, Mewtwo returned to the Elf's side and picked her up again, glancing at Telca over his right shoulder once Lashana was safely cradled in his arms. ~We'll finish this later.~

"You're damn frickin' right we'll finish this later," Telca growled as the Pokemon teleported out of sight.

"Chere!" Remy called from where he was sort through numerous boxes in the storage room. "Remy found somethin'!"

Telca took a deep breath to calm herself before turning to the second doorway. "Okay, rats. Here's the deal : Before I enter I would like to state that if you make me see you then I am going to make you die. If we all stay in our own corners then nobody has to get hurt."

Remy stiffled a chuckle and looked over at her warmly. "Chere? What are you doin'?"

"Giving the vermin fair warning."

"How does dat help? Dey still there."

"Unless I actually see them, I refuse to acknowlegde their presence," she shrugged as she walked over to join him. "What can I say? Ignorance is bliss."

"Okay chere. Whatever make you happy," the Cajun smiled. "Now come see dis. It look to Remy dat dis be a map."

"A map?" Telca crouched by his side and peered down at the dusty and age-yellowed paper in his hands. "What the hell is that?"

"Dunno, chere. Look to dis thief dat dis be maps to de Palace."

"Maps to the Palace?" She leaned over his shoulder and stared at the map. "That's....that looks like secret passages..."

  
"Like de one dat Lashana found a while ago, non?" Remy grinned as he stood and reached down to pull her to her feet. "C'mon. Let's go see if de Pokemon managed to wake, Elfy. Den we go explorin'."

"No. First I drive that overgrown cat's head into a wall, _then _we can go exploring!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ow! Dammit, Blacky! Watch where yer steppin'! That was my foot!"

"Well excuse me! Why the hell are you all here anyway?! We don't all fit in the blasted attic!!"

Kenshin winced and shoved at one of Malcho's coils. "You're crushing me!"

"Sorry, mi amigo! But there isn't a lot of room in here."

"You know, you could, oh I don't know...._leave_!"

"Shaddup, Blacky. This was yer idea!"

"My idea? _My _idea?! Hell no, it wasn't! I was coming up here to hunt through a few secret spaces that Xellos might've used to hide that blasted book! It wasn't _my _idea to have the lot of you come with me!"

"OW! Dude! Watch it! That was my tail!"

"Okay. That's it. I'm out of here."

"Kang, as much as I'd love to move to let you out of here....I'm pinned between Malcho and the wall."

"Eh, sorry, Kurt....I'll try to slither aside for you and.... Que? What was that sound?"

"What sound?"

Silence. Then _CREAK!_

"Oh shit."

"What? Goddammit, what?!"

Of course, Blackwargreymon never got his answer. For just as the words left his mouth, the attic floor buckled, sending him and the five other males crashing through the floor...and the next one, and the one after that, and the one after that.... Thankfully, none of them were conscious when they finally came to a painful stop in the middle of the Game Room, crushing the pool table beneath them.


	8. What happened to the ceiling!

Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove) 

Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all 

~Lashana? Lashana, can you hear me?~

Mewtwo sighed again, the fifth time in as many minutes. He had been trying to wake the Elf for a good twenty minutes now, and while the loud yells and crashes he had heard moments ago tugged at his curiousity, he figured that making sure Lashana didn't go into a coma was a bit more of a priority. _Granted there's not much I can do here. It's not like I can use my Recover technique to Heal her, she's Human...well...half-human...._ He shook his head and sat down on the arm of the Library's couch, looking down at the unconscious sorceress intently. _Both she and Telca possess limited psychic abilities....but without proper training their talents are simply going to waste.... Though Telca does seem to have some control of her empathic gifts...._

He shuddered at the reminder of those certain 'gifts' and closed his eyes. _I don't even know why I bother to stay here....I must be going soft...._ A glance at the Elf made him growl softly to himself as he stood and moved to kneel next to the couch. _I just hope her mind isn't as disturbing as Telca's._ He sighed again and reached out to lie his hands on her head - thumbs on her forehead and fingers on her temples. After a fortifying breath, he slowly eased himself into her mind, using his psychic abilities to Heal the slight concussion before gently pulling her back into the land of the conscious.

"Wha? Wha tha hell? Mewtwo?" Lashana blinked up at him dazedly, her heartbeat loud in her ears as she met his gaze, frowning when she saw that his eyes were glowing a faint blue, a sure sign that he was using his psychic powers. "Wha's goin' on?"

~Lie still. I haven't finished Healing you yet,~ he murmured, his mind-voice distracted as he busied himself with banishing the disorientation and dizzyness from her thoughts. ~There. How do you feel?~

"Like I got smacked in the head with a metal doorknob," she grimaced as she reached up to tenderly touch the aching bruise, blinking in surprise when he grabbed her wrist. "What?"

~Hold still. I've never tried this on a Human before.~

"Half-human," she corrected automaticly, closing her eyes when he covered her eyes with a hand. "Hey."

~Shh. Let me concentrate.~

Since when does the big psycho Pokemon care? Oh Gods I need coffee.... She blinked when he removed his hand and blinked up at him curiously, startled by the distinct lack of pain in her head. "What'd you do?"

~The big psycho Pokemon used Recover on you,~ Mewtwo smirked, sitting back on his heels as she winced and closed her eyes again.

"Bloody evesdroppers."

He chuckled softly and met her gaze as she turned her head to look at him. ~What?~

"Why'd you help me?"

~Why not?~

"I asked first."

~Technicly, I asked first.~

She snickered and carefully sat up, grimacing momentarily before using the couch to heave herself up onto her feet. "Whoa...bad idea...."

~Will you sit down?~ he growled at her as he lept to his feet, catching her before she hit the ground. He set her on the couch again and sat next to her. ~The disorientation will pass in a few moments. But you really should lie down.~

"M'fine," she sighed, resting her elbows on her knees as she sunk her face into her hands. "I just have to wait for the walls to stop moving...."

Was I ever this young and hard-headed? He looked at the Elf curiously and gently nudged her in the ribs. ~How would you like to learn how to use your psychic abilities?~

"You're not gonna let up on that, are you?" she groaned as she peeked through her fingers to look at him.

~Not really. You and Telca have much potential. Too much for it to be wasted like this.~

She sighed and shook her head. "I still think you're sensing something that's not there, 'Two."

~Humor the psycho Pokemon,~ he smiled as he poked her in the ribs again. ~Besides, what have you got to lose?~

"Valuable internet surfing time."

~Oh please.~

She grumbled softly and slouched back against the comfortable couch cushions. "I'll think about it, okay? 'Sides, that would basicly mean that you'd have to live here for a while."

Mewtwo growled and looked away at that. ~I understand.~

"Understand what?" Lashana frowned when he didn't answer and pushed herself up into a straight sitting position, daring to gently nudge him in the side with her elbow. "You can't get depressed and angry unless you tell me why."

He glanced at her warily. _Is she different than all the others I've met? Only one way to find out, I suppose...._ ~You don't want me to stay here because I'm a Pokemon,~ he said, blinking when he saw an aura of rage flicker to life around her.

"Where the flamin' hell did you get a stupid idea like that?!" she asked, her voice calm despite her anger.

~I just assumed--~

"That I was like every other braindead, prejudiced moronic Human that you've met? Let me tell you somethin' 'Two, I don't hide my feelings. If I can't stand someone I'm not gonna pretend that I like them, I'm much more accustomed to drop-kicking them off the Palace roof." She paused and took a breath to calm herself before the urge to throw a fireball at him became too powerful. "Look, if you think you can handle staying here for a while, then stay. It'd be nice to have a voice of reason around here. I don't care if you're a Pokemon, or haven't you noticed that most of my Guys aren't human?"

~I noticed,~ he murmured, jerking with the strain of not lashing out in shock when she lay a hand over one of his.

"Think about it, okay? And don't worry about Telca. I'll think of something to get her off your case."

~Easier said than done,~ he commented, glancing at her. ~You were unconscious at the time... But she and I had a little confrontation.~

Lashana arched a pure white eyebrow at him curiously when he blushed. "I take it that she decided to get creative?" When he recounted what Telca had told him she couldn't help but snicker softly. "That's Telca alright. Always thinking on her feet." She gave his hand a friendly pat and placed a hand on his knee, pushing herself to her feet as she did so. "Oh Lords.... I'm gonna have to ask Black to give me a shoulder rub tonight...."

Mewtwo gasped at the reminder. ~Um....About Blackwargreymon....~

She spun around and fixed him with a panicked look. "What happened?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The first thought that accompanyied Kang's return to consciousness was : _Somebody's hand is where it shouldn't be.... _Followed by : _Two people's hands are where they shouldn't be...._

"Holy shit! What _happened_ here?!"

The draconian rose his head at the scream and managed to catch a glimpse of Lashana over the expanse of Malcho's body. "Hi...."

Lashana gaped at the scene. Not only was there a huge hole in the ceiling that led to what seemed to be the attic, but Malcho, Kang, Blackwargreymon, Kenshin, Wolverine and Nightcrawler were all lying in what had to be a painful and twisted tangle of limbs. She figured that it was a good thing that most of them were still out cold. 

She grimaced at the scene and turned to look at Mewtwo, who was standing at her side as he stared at the pile of people in what could have passed as pained sympathy. "Think you can give me a hand?" When he nodded, she turned and quickly clambered over Malcho's outermost coil, being careful not to step on anyone that wasn't a huge quetzacoatl as she leaned down and helped Kang into a semi-upright position. "C'mon, hun, up ya go."

"But I don' wanna go ta tha fair....."

"Oy..."

Mewtwo reached out and hauled the woozy draconian over the expanse of purple scales, helping him over to a nearby wall and letting him slide down it to sit on the floor. _I'm glad I wasn't involved in this. That looked like it hurt...._

"Oof! Wolvie, you have got to lose some weight," Lashana groaned as she pulled the X-man out from under her Bonded and dragged him over to join Kang. "Phew. Okay. Now, if I can get Kenshin and Nightcrawler out from under Malcho's upper segment...." She trailed off in shock as Mewtwo calmly stepped past her and rose a glowing three-fingered hand, his eyes gaining a familiar blue sheen as he teleported the two unconscious forms out from under the quetzacoatl and over to a clear patch of floor. "Hey cool. Thanks, hun."

He stared at her as she went to kneel next to the Digimon. _She called me 'hun', just like the others...._ He shook himself slightly and frowned. _She probably didn't even realize it...._

"Black? Blackwargreymon? Can you hear me?" Lashana murmured as she Healed her Bonded, one hand lying on the middle of his armored chest and the other on his left cheek. "Black?"

"Ugh....what hit me?"

"The floor.... actually it was more like four floors," she told him, meeting his gaze when he opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," he smiled. His smiled faded seconds later when he caught sight of the huge hole above him, the broken and splintered floors above them clearly jogging his memory. "Oh Gods...."

"Yeah. That's what I thought when I saw the lot of you in here. You okay? Nothing broken?"

He gingerly sat up and shook his head. "Don't think so." He looked at her again and frowned at the slight discolouration on her forehead, seeing her wince when he reached out to touch it with the curve of a talon. "What happened?"

"Doorknob. Just...don't ask," she added quickly when he cocked his head at her curiously.

~It still hurts? But I Healed you,~ Mewtwo frowned from where he was watching them. ~It should be completely gone.~

"I'm just a little sore, that's all," she said as she got to her feet and went over to Malcho, lightly running her fingers over his brow. "Hey, Malcho. C'mon. Time to get up." She smiled as she Healed him, elicting a low grumble from the huge snake as he wrapped his wings around her and pulled her close.

"I don't want to get up yet, mi amiga...."

"_Ahem_."

"Que?" The quetzacoatl opened his right eye a crack and stared directly into Blackwargreymon's angry gaze. Then he saw Lashana nestled in his wings. "Uh oh. Um.... muchas gracias for Healing me, mi amiga!"

She snickered as he realeased her and saw him wink at her as he pulled away. "Uh huh. No prob, Malcho."

"Just her friend, huh?" Blackwargreymon growled.

Lashana looked over at her Bonded and sent him a private thought. {Don't start that again, Love.}

He sighed and lowered his gaze. "Sorry. Falling through four floors tends to put a cramp on one's attitude."

"Do tell," Kang groaned from where he was trying to get to his feet with the help of the wall. "You think I could steal your Bonded for a shoulder-rub later, Blacky?"

"Not if you keep calling me 'Blacky'."

"You know, I _am_ in the room," Lashana muttered sourly, turning at the sound of a horrified gasp and sighing when she saw Telca standing in the doorway. 

"Sweet flamin' shit! What the hell happened?!"

"Um.....it seems that the attic floor had a weight limit," Lashana told her.

"Merde," Remy breathed, looking from the hole in the ceiling to the semi-conscious Wolverine. "Remy told you to lose weight."

"Shaddup," Wolverine growled, extending the claws on his right hand and driving them into the wall, hauling himself to his feet afterwards.

Telca walked past Malcho and stood at the base of the crash site, staring up through the layers of the Palace. "Shit. This might be a little out of that 'repair' spell's power...."

~Which means what, exactly?~

"The central air ventilation in the Palace just got a whole lot better," Nightcrawler said with a grin.

Kang rolled his eyes and glanced over at Mewtwo. "Any luck with that book?"

~No. But... I may not need it.~

"Huh?"

Mewtwo glanced over at Telca to make sure she wasn't paying attention. ~I may be staying here while I train Lashana and Telca how to tap into their unused psychic powers.~

"Wait.... Telca, our Telca, has psychic powers?!" 

~Yes. With the proper training she has great potential.~

"Aw crap. We're all gonna die...." 

"What?" Wolverine frowned, looking over at the draconian curiously. "What crawled up yer shorts this time, bub?"

"Mewtwo's gonna teach Telca how to use her psychic abilities."

The Canuck glanced at Mewtwo, who nodded, then at Kang, who swallowed nervously. "Aw flamin' shit. We're screwed."

"Did someone mention screwing?"


	9. Into the catacombsare those bats!

Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove) 

Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all 

"Mewtwo's gonna teach Telca how to use her psychic abilities."

The Canuck glanced at Mewtwo, who nodded, then at Kang, who swallowed nervously. "Aw flamin' shit. We're screwed."

"Did someone mention screwing?"

Telca grimaced and looked over at a grinning Xellos. "Go to hell, fruitcake."

"Been there, done that. It was rather enjoyable actually," the Mazoku said with a disturbing leer.

Shuddering in disgust, Lashana backed away from the floating freak, yelping when he flew forward until he was only inches away from her face, his eyes fully open as he gazed at her curiously.

"Ne, Lashana-chan? Whatever did you do to your aura?"

"DON'T CALL HER 'CHAN'!!"

"Geez, Blacky. Tone it down a bit, will ya?" Wolverine winced. "Some o' us would like ta keep our hearing!"

"Get away from me," Lashana growled as she shoved Xellos aside, backing away until she was standing next to a growling Kang. 

"And what the hell are you babbling about anyway?" Telca demanded as she glared at the Mazoku. "There's nothing wrong with Lashana!"

"Not physicly anyway," Wolverine added, wincing when the Elf glared at him. 

"You can't tell? Her aura's all defragmented. It's rather tasty too!"

"That's sick," Kenshin shuddered.

"Pervert!! _FIREBALL!!!!_"

"Oh great Lashana. Now there's a hole in the wall to match the one in the ceiling," Telca grumbled testily. 

"Well _excuse_ me!" Lashana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at Telca. "By the way, thanks a whole lot for the headache I now have."

Telca blinked, then saw the bruise on her friends forehead. "Uh.... Sorry?"

"I'll think about it. In the mean time, did you have any luck finding a clue to where that freak hid the spellbook?"

"Sort of. Remy and I found this map. Looks like it shows all the secret passageways throughout the Palace," Telca said as she pulled the carefully folded map out of the back pocket of her jeans, handing it over to the Elf so she could see. 

Lashana unfolded the worn parchment and looked at the faded writing curiously, dimly aware that all the guys were peering over her shoulders to get a good look. "You're right. Huh. I wonder why we never noticed all these passageways before?"

~May I?~ When she nodded, Mewtwo took the map and studied it for a moment before walking over to a still intact wall and lightly pressing a hand onto it. Glancing at the map once more, he nodded and sent a small telekenetic blast at said wall, smirking when it buckled slightly before swinging open on rusty hinges to expose a dark corridor.

Lashana and the Guys crowded around the opening, staring down into the dust and cobweb riddled darkness for a moment before they all screamed and threw themselves to the ground, barely avoiding the swarm of bats that seemingly exploded from the opening.

"_BOMB DI WIND!!!_"

Lashana peeked out from under Kang's wings - which he had wrapped around her to sheild her from the bats - and saw a hyperventilating Telca standing above them, a fireball forming in her hands as a follow-up to the wind spell. "Uh oh."

"_FIREBALL!!!_"

"Down!!" Kang yelled, pulling the Elf back to the floor as the fireball sailed over them and exploded in the dark corridor, the backlash of fire surging over the barrier Mewtwo had hastily risen. 

"Uh...chere? Dey gone...."

"I _hate_ rats when they're on the ground! I absolutely _lothe_ the flying ones!!!" Telca snarled, shuddering in disgust seconds later. "Ugh..."

Kang rolled his eyes and rose his head from Lashana's hair, looking down at her curiously. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, glancing over at a worried Blackwargreymon as Kang moved aside and helped her sit up. "M'okay."

"Liar," the Digimon growled, watching her as she shakily got to her feet.

"Oh hush. I'm fine." She looked down the corridor and shivered. "Okay. Someone wanna weave that locate spell?"

"I'll do it," Kang volunteered, excited at being able to use Magick again despite the fact that he knew it was only temporary. "What do I do?"

As Lashana coached Kang on how to do the spell, Telca turned to look at Blackwargreymon curiously. "Okay, Blacky. Spill it. What's with the Elf?"

"I don't know. It's like she's constantly fighting keep her thoughts oriented...." he paused and shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it."

Malcho lowered his head to join in on the conversation. "Could it be because the muchacha gave Kang and I some of her Magick?"

~It could be,~ Mewtwo said softly. ~It could also be that she's still slightly concussed. Has she ever lent someone a portion of her Magick before?~

"Not since I've known her," Blackwargreymon murmured. "Telca?"

"Dunno. I don't think so. Hell, I'd like to know how she did it."

"Did what?"

"Ack! Geez! Don't _do_ that!" Telca gasped as she rounded on a grinning Lashana.

  
"Sorry," the Elf chuckled. "So what're y'all talking about?"

~You.~

"Why?"

"We're worried about you, mi amiga," Malcho whispered, drawing her gaze.

"I repeat: Why? Cuz I have a headache? Please. Y'all worry too much."

"When why are you blocking me out?" Blackwargreymon frowned.

She smirked. "Don't you remember your favorite topic of this morning? You seemed to take great pleasure in yelling it out to everyone."

"Huh? Oh... _Oh!_ I get it!" Telca snickered, raising a hand to cover her mouth to stiffle her laughter. "She's right, Blacky. It's for your own good."

"Hey! I got it!"

The small group turned at the cry and looked at Kang, who was grinning like a fool as he held a small sphere of greenish light in his hands.

"Kewl. ....What's it do?"

"Telca. It's the locate spell I mentioned before. Don't you remember?" The 'give me a break' look her friend gave her made Lashana roll her eyes in exasperation as she walked over to the draconian. "Well, let's see what it does. Let it loose."

"Hey. You still didn't tell me why you're blocking me!" Blackwargreymon growled.

Nightcrawler snickered. "Dude. _Think_ about it."

The Digimon blinked, then blushed furiously. "Oh."

Telca chuckled and walked over to the open door/wall, staring down into the dark corridor thoughtfully. "I wonder what's down there...."

"Charcoled bats for one thing," Remy noted, earning a glare from Telca. "Sorry, petite."

"I am so _not_ going down there," Lashana stated stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest again and glaring at people, daring them to try to change her mind.

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. ~C'mon. I'll go with you.~

"But there's _spiders_ down there!!"

~And if I go with you I can put a barrier around you to keep them from touching you,~ he reasoned as he dragged her towards the corridor. ~Besides, someone's got to go with you in case Telca knocks you unconscious again.~

"Har har. Real funny," Telca growled, her eyes flickering from the usual violet to a dangerous amber. "You and I still have things to settle."

~Don't remind me,~ he grumbled, pulling a non-resisting Lashana with him as he started to make his way down the stairs.

Kang sighed and looked at the sphere floating above his hand, staring at it intently for a moment before gently tossing it into the air. It hung there for a moment, then pulsed brightly and shot down the newly found corridor, smacking Mewtwo in the back of his head before continuing on it's way.

Telca blinked at the sight and burst out laughing, leaning against Remy as she howled.

Lashana snickered and steadied a shocked Mewtwo. "You okay?"

He growled lowly and nodded. ~Yes. I'm fine,~ he answered as he shot a dirty look in Kang's direction.

"Sorry. I really didn't know it was going to do that!" the draconian choked out in between half-smothered chuckles. "Really!"

Blackwargreymon rolled his eyes and looked at his Bonded. "You be careful, okay? If you get into any trouble, just yell."

"Trust me: I will," she assured him, seeing Telca go to collect Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Kenshin as Kang walked down to join her and Mewtwo. "C'mon guys, lets get this over with." She grabbed Mewtwo's right hand and pulled him along with her as she headed down the stairs, smiling back at Kang when he Magicked up a light sphere so they could all see into the darkness. _They'd kill me if they ever found out that I tricked them..._

~Tricked who?~

Ack! Geez 'Two, give me a heart-attack why don'tcha? She glared at the Pokemon out of the corner of her eye and frowned. _This is private, right?_

~Of course.~ He quickened his pace and pulled her with him until they were walking a meter in front of everyone else. ~So, who did you trick exactly?~

Lashana smirked slightly. _I didn't give Kang and Malcho any Magicks._

The Pokemon blinked and turned to stare at her in shock. ~Then what...?~

In Kang's case, I merely unlocked the power that he had been pushing back all this time. And as for Malcho... She paused and smiled, shaking her head slightly. _He never realized it before. He's always thought that he could only use Magick be means of talismans and the like, but it takes a degree of Magick to be able to make those artifacts work._

~Then the weakness you have...if it isn't beacuse of that...~

I only slept three hours last night, 'Two. Add to that the fact that I'm on my cycle, that the painkillers have worn off, and that I've been knocked unconscious...it's just general exhaustion.

~Oh,~ he murmured. ~That explains why the Recover I used on you didn't work fully. It uses the energy of the one being Healed to fix any wounds. If you want, I could try again. Now that I know what you've told me, it would be a simple task of using my energy to Heal you.~

Nah. M'okay. I've been worse off than this. She glanced back at the others and stared when she saw that Remy was carrying Telca in his arms. "What the?"

"She saw a rat," Kang explained, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Be happy that she didn't start throwing fireballs," Lashana pointed out with a grin, chuckling when he stuck his tongue out at her. She looked ahead at the sound of a 'bamf' and saw Nightcrawler appear ahead of her. "Watch it Fuzzy. We don't know what's down here."

"Aw, it can't be that bad...." he trailed off at the sight in front of him and paled as he backed towards the others. "Mein Gott...."

"What?!" Lashana called, her voice cracking with badly hidden fright.

"_Run!_" he yelled as he turned and bolted, leaving them behind as he teleported away in a cloud of brimstone.

"Where the hell's he goin?!" Telca yelled over to Lashana.

"I dunno!" she yelled back before glancing at Mewtwo and creeping forward. _Oh, I so don't want to do this...._

"Lashana! Watch it!" Telca screamed when she saw something move above her friend. Acting on instinct, she hopped out of Remy's arms and sent half a dozen fireballs at the thing, paling when the firelight illuminated a huge spider. "Oh. Shit."


	10. Lashana spiders BIG trouble

Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove) 

Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts and such. That is all 

"Lashana! Watch it!" Telca screamed when she saw something move above her friend. Acting on instinct, she hopped out of Remy's arms and sent half a dozen fireballs at the thing, paling when the firelight illuminated a huge spider. "Oh. Shit."

Lashana, however, wasn't that calm. Loosing a scream of pure terror that could have cracked glass, she lept backwards, her scream cut short by a yelp of surprise when she tripped and crashed to the floor.

Mewtwo started to move forward to pull her away from the things reach, but he found that he needn't have bothered as she hopped to her feet and threw herself at him, clinging to him tightly. ~A little arachnophobic hmm?~

"She's got a good idea," Telca mused as she followed the Elf's example and clung to Remy, who put one arm around her waist while he rose his right hand, six cards glowing brightly as he charged them with energy.

Kang swallowed nervously and backed away as the spider descended from it's vertical perch on the wall, it's eight black eyes glowing with reflected firelight as it moved towards the small group. "This...is not good."

Lashana shuddered and buried her face against Mewtwo's chest, ignoring the soft fur that tickled her skin. "Okay. I'm ready for you to teleport me out of here now."

~It's only a spider.~

"Not to her it isn't," Kenshin pointed out as he drew his sword and moved to stand in front of the Elf. "Get her out of here."

"Watch it!" Wolverine yelled, his adamantium claws unsheathing as he lept forward to tackle the samurai, narrowly saving him from the webbing that the spider launched at him. Unfortunately, by removing Kenshin from it's path, said webbing hit Lashana and Mewtwo instead, completely covering them.

"We gotta get her out of there!" Telca yelled as Remy threw the six charged cards at the spider, distracting it as the kenetic blasts exploded against it's hide. She ran forward and snatched a dagger from Kang's belt, ignoring the draconian's growl as she sprinted for the trapped Elf. 

Mewtwo growled in disgust and fought his way free of the webbing, one arm still holding Lashana as he tore the sticky substance off of them. He looked up at a gasp of relief and blinked when he saw Telca cutting at the strands with a dagger. ~What-?~

"Check on Lashana!" the sorceress snapped as she cut at the webbing.

He looked down at the Elf and frowned when he saw how pale she was. _I didn't realize her phobia was this strong...._ ~Lashana. Lashana, listen to me. You have to fight it. You can't let the fear take you over like this!~ He paused and looked at Telca. ~She's in shock! I can't reach her!~

"_DIEM WIND!!_ C'mon you guys! Hurry up!" Kang called as his spell threw the spider back against the wall, stunning it. 

"No way, bub! This thing's mine!"

"Oy..." Telca sighed as Wolverine lept at the enormous spider, his claws slashing at it's eyes. "Too much testosterone." She turned to the Pokemon that was still trying to reach the seemingly catatonic Lashana and punch him in the shoulder. "Get her out of here! Teleport her to Blacky! Go!"

~But she's whispering something! I just can't tell what!~

Kenshin frowned and looked at the woman that was seemingly staring out at nothing, her lips moving silently as she trembled constantly. Curious, he leaned closer to the Elf, turning his head so his ear was near her lips. "Oh no...."

"What?!" Telca demanded.

"_Hit the dirt!!!!_"

Long months of conditioning made the group drop to the floor faster than one could say 'bonzai', though only Telca thought to bring up the important question: "Why are we doing this?"

Mewtwo looked down at her from where he was standing next to Lashana. ~You tell me.~ He blinked as an aura flickered into existance around the Elf and backed away in shock at the rage he sensed from her.

"_...by the power that you and I possess!! DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!_"

~Holy shit!~

"That's why," Kenshin said to Telca once the explosion had died down.

"Do tell."

"Lashana!" Kang growled as he moved over to the woman that was on her knees in the dirt, frowning when he saw that she was hugging herself and rocking back and forth slightly. "Lashana? Hey...can you hear me?"

~Give her a few minutes,~ Mewtwo suggested as the draconian scooped the Elf into his arms and cradled her against his chest. 

"Blacky must be goin nuts," Wolverine muttered to Remy, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay look. Kang, you and Mr. Giant Purple Rat stay with Lashana," Telca said, ignoring the glare that Mewtwo sent at her. "The rest of us will take point and see what else is down here."

~I do _not _look like a rat,~ Mewtwo grumbled as Telca dragged Wolverine, Kenshin and Remy into the room where the spider had apparently emerged from.

Kang rolled his eyes in exasperation, then looked down at Lashana, belatedly noting that she had curled her arms around his neck and buried her face against his throat. "I don't think she's going to get any better. Maybe Blackwargreymon would have a better chance of calming her."

~She'll be fine. She just needs a moment to center herself.~

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Cuz he's in mah head," Lashana murmured, startling Kang.

"Gods, are you alright?!" he growled, meeting her gaze when she wearily rose her head to look at him.

"Yeah... I think so. Is it dead?"

"Very much so," the draconian told her as he gave her a gentle hug. "You had me worried."

She smirked. "It's my new hobby."

Kang sighed and shifted to wrap his wings around her. "Normal people tend to take up knitting."

~Even I know that Lashana isn't what one would call 'normal'.~ 

"Touche!" Telca grinned as she poked her head around the corner of the doorway.

Kang chuckled as he gently set Lashana on her feet and folded his wings against his back before looking at Telca. "There aren't any more spiders, are there?"

"Nope! All clear!"

"Thank the Gods," Lashana sighed, sagging against Mewtwo when he moved to stand beside her.

"You okay?" Telca asked as she looked at the pale Elf. "Think you can make it?"

"As long as no more giant spiders attack, yes. Er...only give me a minute to calm Blacky down. He's kinda trying to blow a hole in the floor to get to us." Taking the glare Telca sent her as incentive to hurry up, Lashana closed her eyes and reached out for the Bond, wincing when Blackwargreymon practicly screamed at her.

{_Are you alright?!?!_}

{Ow...tone it down, hun. That hurt....} She shook her head slightly and rose a hand to her aching temple. {I'm alright. We just stumbled on the spider that time forgot.}

{That explains it. Gods, Lashana. I wish I could be there.....}

{We're almost done. Trust me, I'll be back upstairs as soon as I can.} A nudge in her ribs startled her, making her open her eyes to meet Mewtwo's gaze. {Gotta go. I'll see you soon.}

~C'mon. The other's are already ahead of us.~

"Coming. I'm coming. Geez...." She sighed and let him pull her through the next hallway, keeping a wary eye on the ceiling as she did so.

"What took you so long?" Telca frowned when she saw them. "We've been waiting for a whole five seconds!"

Lashana snorted and rolled her eyes. "Chill already. Let's just get his over with," she paused and shuddered. "I don't like this place."

"Remy wit you dere petite," the Cajun agreed, sticking close to Telca as the burgundy haired sorceress walked further down the corridor.

"Yer all a bunch o' pansys," Wolverine grunted as he strolled past them, heading for a door at the end of the tunnel. "'Sides, there ain't nothin down here. I woulda smelled it."

"And yet a few days ago you didn't notice that you were seconds away from drinking sour milk," Telca commented dryly.

"Uh...."  
  
"That's it. I'm going back upstairs," Lashana said as she turned and started back the way they had come.

Mewtwo sighed and ran after her, moving so he was blocking her path and putting his hands on her shoulders, his eyes widening when she simply kept walking, pushing him backwards. ~Lashana. It's not much further. What's the point of coming this far if you're only going to give up?~

"Don't try that pep talk crap with me, 'Two. I'm tired, I hurt, I've been exposed to spiders and I have a large headache. I just want to find my Bonded, curl up in his arms and get some sleep."

"_RUN!!!_"

~What the?~ He turned and looked towards the yell, blinking when he saw the group dashing towards them. ~What's going on?~

"Shaddup and run!!" Telca yelled as she grabbed Lashana's wrist on the way by and started dragging the Elf along with her. 

"Telca! What's gotten into you?!"

"Big giant moving black glowing red eye thing!"

"_What?!?!?_"

Mewtwo hesitated and looked back at the hallway, peering into the darkness as a form shuffled towards him. ~What in the world is that?~

"Sore wa himistu desu!!"

Lashana dug her heels into the floor at the exclaimation, yanking Telca to a stop, and growled lowly. "Xellos."

If Lashana's look promised pain, then Telca's promised death and dismemberment. "Something _dies_."

"Ooo! I just love how that feels!"

Lashana and Telca exchanged disgusted glances before running back down the hallway, pausing when they saw Mewtwo launch ten black spheres of energy at the Mazoku.

"You haven't mentioned to him that Xel likes pain, have you?" Telca murmured as the Mazoku moved to intercept the attacks, wriggling when they hit him.

"Um...no. I didn't get the chance," the Elf sighed as she walked over to Mewtwo and gently tugged him out of the way. "You might wanna move."

Telca grinned and rose her hands, a soft cackle escaping her as sachhrine pink energy gathered in front of her. "Okay, Xel. Time you told us where you hid that book!"

Xellos froze, floating above the floor as he stared at the familiar spell in Telca's hands. "But it's a secret Telca-chan," he winked before teleporting away.....or at least trying to.

Mewtwo grinned at the Mazoku's startled expression. ~You're not the only one who can teleport, creature. In the future, you may want to remember that I _can_ prevent you from using that particular ability.~

Lashana smirked and used a fireball to send Xel crashing against the wall, distracting him long enough for Telca to throw the spell at him. "Kewl," she chuckled as the Mazoku crumpled to the floor, pink energy swirling around him as he started foaming at the mouth. "Like 'Cujo', only with more of a 'revenge' tint to it."

~What did you do?!~

"It's simple. Xel over there's a Mazoku. They feed and thrive on negative emotions. Y'know, like anger, frustration...fear. Add to that his...perverted tendencies, and we're usually fireballing him into orbit. So Telca made a spell that would surround him with all sorts of lovey-dovey feelings. It's really fitting actually."

"It only lasts a few hours though," Telca added in annoyance. "Anyway. C'mon. Let's go see what he was doing back there."

Lashana hesitated. "Do we really want to know?"

".....On second thought...." The burgundy haired sorceress turned to the writhing form and glared. "Where's the book, Xel?"

"S-sore wa him...itsu desu, Telca-cha--- AACCCKKK!!!!"

"And thus we see what happens when he thinks a perverted thought," Lashana smiled.

Mewtwo looked from Lashana to Telca and slowly backed away. ~Remind me never to get on your bad side.~

Telca growled. "You're already on my bad side, Purple."

"Oh for the love of...." Lashana rolled her eyes and walked over to the Mazoku, planting a foot on his face as she ripped his cloak off and rumaged around in the hidden pockets. "A-ha! Got it!"

Telca gaped at the Elf in horror, ignoring the book triumphantly that the other sorceress was waving around triumphantly. "You touched Xel!"

Lashana blinked a couple of times, then lept away. "EW!! Ew, ew, ew!!!" She franticly opened the book and rushed through an incantation, leaping into the portal that appeared seconds later. "Where's the bleach?!"

"In the cubboard next to the Kitchen sink!" Telca called as she caught the book the Elf tossed to her, not even sparing a glance for either Mewtwo or Xel as she opened her own portal and stepped through.

Mewtwo frowned as the two portals closed and growled lowly. ~The lack of hospitality here is simply overwhelming.~ He was about to turn and head for the stairs when another portal opened, a hand reaching through to grab his arm and yank him into it.

"You'll have to amuse yourself for a bit. I have to go rub a layer of skin off of myself," Lashana said hurriedly as she dumped him on the Livingroom couch and lept into another portal.

~This is _so_ going to take a lot of getting used to.....~


	11. New Harem Member

Blackwargreymon peeked into the bedroom ten minutes later, frowning when he didn't see Lashana. "Uh...Lashana?" When he heard a muffled 'just a minute' from the bathroom, he smiled and walked inside, taking a moment to remove his armor and change into blue jeans before sighing in contentment and stretching out on the bed. _Gods...I am SO tired....I gotta lay off those movie-marathons...._

"What's up?" Lashana asked as she staggered out of the bathroom, clothed in her pyjamas and fiercely towel-drying her hair.

"Nothing much. You're going to get a mess of knots if you keep doing that."

"Knots, curls, it's all the same thing," she muttered as she grabbed a brush and retreated into the bathroom.

He rumbled softly and sat up, yawning tiredly as he shifted so he was sitting lotus-style. "You okay?"

"Am I not supposed to be?" 

"You know what I mean."

"I do?"

"_Lashana._"

"Oh fine. Yes, I'm okay. As long as no more giant spiders leap out at me...." she paused and shuddered, staring at her reflection in the mirror for a moment before sighing heavily and looking away, not liking the shadow of fear in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just fine...."

"Liar."

She spun in shock, staring at her Bonded as he leaned against the bathroom door's archway, his gaze meeting hers. "I'm okay. I just...."

He cut her off with a low growl. "Don't. I have never felt such a wave of fear from you before. Not even when you fell off the roof all those months ago and didn't know any flight spells to save you. You have no idea how frightened I was for you." He rumbled when she glanced away and reached out to tug at the hem of her tank-top, sighing when she practicly threw herself into his arms and clung to him tightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Telca sighed as she finished making herself a tuna sandwich, staring down at it catatonicly for a moment before a nudge brought her back to the present, making her blink and meet Remy's solem gaze.

"You okay chere? You never dis quiet. What's wrong?"

"Listen," she whispered, pointing upwards and seeing his eyes widen seconds later.

"Dat....dat's Lashana. But why she be cryin'?"

"I think that spider scared her more than ever," Telca muttered as she went to sit on a stool at the island counter. "That getup that Xel had on didn't help me either...."

"You want to know what Remy thinks?" he asked as he moved over to her and hugged her tightly, playfully nuzzling his face into her hair.

"What?"

"We be in need of a big vacation."

She smiled slightly and leaned into his embrace. "No arguments there. What did you have in mind?"

"Remy was thinkin' a beach, sunlight, de ocean.... those little umbrella drinks...." He paused and grinned suavely as he loosened an arm from around her and pulled two tickets from his duster, waving them in front of her. "An two first class ticket's to Maui. Remy be wantin' to wear dat new speedo you bought him."

Telca grinned. "I'll go get the suntan lotion."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're kidding right? There's no way that Lashana stood up to a spider that size!"

"'Stood up'? No. She blasted it into oblivion then collapsed and almost started crying," Kang told Nightcrawler. He, the kid, and Malcho were sitting in the Game Room watching Wolverine and Mewtwo play pool. 

"Hey! I told ya! Ya can't use yer psychic mojo ta move tha ball! Ya gotta use tha cue!"

~Oh fine. Just stop complaining.~

"Blackwargreymon almost went berserk up here," Malcho was saying. "I could have sworn that he would have blasted the Palace apart just to get to the muchacha."

~He would have,~ Mewtwo said from where he was trying to hold the pool cue properly. Having three fingers really put a damper on what one could hold... ~Luckily Lashana returned to herself in time to calm him.~

"At which point he started pacing. I think he left a groove in the floor," Malcho added with a shake of his head. "And now they've been upstairs for almost an hour..."

"Leave 'im be," Wolverine growled around his stogie. "Tha darlin' needs tha be with 'im."

"You can hear them, can't you?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I can hear tha darlin'," the Canuck muttered as he bent to align the pool cue with a ball. "She needs ta be left alone fer a bit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kang frowned as he strained his hearing, falling silent when he heard the distinct sobs from upstairs.

"Dammit. I think mi amiga is in desperate need of a vacation."

"Where there's no spiders," Nightcrawler chipped in. "Which basicly cuts out half the resort places around the world...."

"Bye guys! See ya in a week!" Telca called from the Main Hall where she was following Remy out the door.

"Where's she going?" Kang growled, looking over at Nightcrawler when the mutant shrugged.

"Maui," Wolverine answered as he moved his stogie from one corner of his mouth to the other. "Gumbo thought she needed a break."

~That still doesn't help, Lashana.~ Mewtwo reminded them, smirking when he finally managed to figure out how to hold the pool cue. ~I'd bring her to the haven I found... but besides the fact that she doesn't like other pokemon... the area is crawling with bug pokemon.~

"Unless you want her to Dragon Slave the entire country-side, I'd say not bringing her there would be a good idea," Kang agreed, slumping back into the couch cushions. "There's gotta be somewhere...."

"Y'know. She's been mentioning that she wants to visit her parents."

"That's not much of a vacation," Wolverine growled, looking at Nightcrawler sharply.

"It's better than nothing."

~Y'know. There is the possibility that she doesn't want to go anywhere,~ Mewtwo told them as he sunk a ball into the corner pocket. ~She may just want to relax here... though I'm not sure how that's possible.~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blackwargreymon sighed as he held his Bonded, relieved that her sobs had finally lessened to little hiccups. He rubbed his hands over her back and felt her curl up in his arms, her cheek resting against his chest - directly over his heart. "Lashana?"

There was a moment's pause before he heard a soft 'hmm?', and he sighed again as he hugged her a little tighter. "Feel better?"

"....I'm embarrassed beyond all belief."

"Why? Because you cried? That's no reason."

She fidgited a bit and closed her eyes. "I'm such an idiot, Black. I don't know how to....."

"To what?" he coaxed gently, keeping her relaxed by running the fingers of his right hand through her hair. "Tell me."

"I don't know how to be anything else," she said after a few minutes of silence. "I've always kept my feelings to myself. No one's..... no one's ever seen me break down before. Not fully. Not like this...."

"I won't tell anyone," he murmured. "You know that my Bonded. You know I love you, right?" When she nodded slightly, he smiled and brushed fresh tears off her cheeks. "Then stop worrying about what I'll think of you, okay? Now, are you up to eating a bit? I'll cook anything you want...er...as long as it's on the barbeque or instant."

She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "Anything?"

"Yeah.... Within limits."

"Burgers and junk food?"

He grinned. "That I can do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wolverine growled irritably as he watched Mewtwo sink the final ball into the right middle pocket. "Best two outta three."

Kang snickered as Mewtwo rolled his eyes and grudgingly agreed. The two, while not 'best' of friends, seemed to be hitting it off nicely... granted if Mewtwo kept winning like this Wolverine was liable to skewer the Pokemon and drop-kick him off the deck. A groan escaped him as he hauled himself to his feet, reluctant to leave the comfort of the couch, but needing to eat something before one of the cushions started looking edible. "Anyone want anything?"

"Beer an pretzels."

"Pepsi. Oh! And bring that bag of Lays Sour Cream chips!"

~A 7up if you have any.~

"Nothing for me, amigo. But gracias just the same."

The draconian nodded and grumbled sourly as he trudged out of the room. _That'll teach me to open my mouth..._ He paused half-way to the kitchen as he caught a familiar scent, glancing from the main stairs to the kitchen doorway. _Lashana?_

A quick run later found him sliding into the kitchen, grinning in relief when he saw the Elf seated at the island counter. "You're okay!"

"As well as can be expected," she smiled as he came over to give her a hug. She sighed and let him curl his wings around her for a moment before pulling away to look up at him. "How're you doing?"

"The same as always. Are those burgers I smell?"

"Yep. Black's cooking."

"Oh Gods..."

"_I resent that_!" the Digimon shouted from the deck. 

Lashana smirked and pulled away from Kang, hopping off the stool before heading for the deck and her grumbling Bonded. "Heyla."

He smiled at her and turned so she could see the apron he was wearing. "You like?"

She stared at the dark blue apron with the white lettering of 'Kiss the cook' for a moment before chuckling. "Yeah. Yeah, I like it."

"Just as long as you don't reinforce that statement," Kang added as he joined them, grinning at Blackwargreymon's mock scowl.

"You're just jealous," Blackwargreymon teased as he ruffled Lashana's hair, chuckling when she growled and smacked his arm. He looked over at Kang and smirked. "Can you do me a favor and go ask the others if they want a burger?"

"Nah. They'll show up soon enough," the draconian chuckled as he threw himself down on a lawn chair. "They think I'm getting food for them."

"Slacker."

He snorted and looked over at the Elf. "I still have 'Commander' status. I'm not a maid."

"Good thing too. I'd have to fire you if you were," she grinned, chuckling when he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't start a battle of wits with him, Lashana. He's not prepared for what you can do to him," the Digimon told her, pointedly ignoring the nasty glare the draconian in question sent his way as he used a spatula to flip the burgers. "So where's the Battleaxe, anyway?"

"Gone to Maui with the Cajun," Kang said, groaning softly as he stretched his arms over his head. "He thought she needed a vacation."

"There's an idea," Blackwargreymon murmured as he glanced at Lashana. "Wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

"Which beach?"

"I was thinking a secluded cove in Cancun. We can bring the others, it'll be like a camp-out."

"I'd have thought you'd want to have time by yourselves," Kang rumbled curiously, looking from Blacky to Lashana.

"She's too stubborn to admit it--"

"Hey!!"

"But she likes being with you Guys," Blackwargreymon said, ignoring Lashana's annoyed outburst. He shrugged and turned back to the barbeque. "I don't mind anymore. I know she's mine."

Kang glanced at a furiously blushing Lashana and smirked. "Do tell."

"That's it. I need a drink," she muttered, heading inside as she spoke. She was almost at the fridge when she was pulled into a strong hug, the scent of cigars assulting her. 

"Ya had me worried darlin'," Wolverine sighed as he released her and held her at arms length to look at her. "How're ya feelin'?"

"I'm okay. Really," she said as she pulled away and went to the fridge, pulling out two beers and tossing one to him. "Black....Black helped."

"He'd damn well better."

"What was that hairball?!"

"I said that ya'd damn well better take care o' my darlin'! Else I'll kick yer ass!" Wolverine grinned over at the Digimon, who grunted as walked into the kitchen to get a plate for the burgers. 

"You know I'll take care of her."

"Can we please stop with the Embarrass the Elf session?!" Lashana growled. "I'd like to stop blushing sometime this decade!!"

"But you're cute when you blush," Blackwargreymon winked, chuckling when she turned another shade of dark pink before sending him a glare that could melt glass. "Alright. Alright. I'll stop. I can't speak for the others though."

"We'll make ya proud," Wolverine chuckled as he draped his free arm over the Elf's shoulders and hugged her.

"Traitor."

Blackwargreymon laughed at her soft growl and looked at Wolverine. "You want a burger?"

"Can I get it still chewin' on it's cud?"

"Okay. That is just so _gross_."

"Aw c'mon darlin'. It ain't _that_ bad."

"Why don't you just eat the ground beef right out of the package?"

"Ew! Black! Don't give him ideas!! Gods, _men_. So gross." 

The two males watched the Elf storm out onto the deck and turned to blink at each other before speaking in perfect unison:

"What'd I say?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dude, what's taking Kang so long? I'm _starving_." Nightcrawler groaned, clutching his stomach as he rolled back onto the couch.

Malcho smirked. "You could just go get your own food, amigo."

"But then I'd have to get up!"

Mewtwo rolled his eyes at the plaintive whine and casually sunk another ball into the corner pocket. ~He may have gotten distracted.~

"Distracted by what, amigo?" Malcho frowned when the Pokemon smirked, refusing to answer, and casually flicked his forked tongue into the air, sampling the nearby scents and... "Lashana!"

"Huh? What?" Nightcrawler sat up as the quetzacoatl sped out of the room - it really was amazing how fast he could move considering his size - and glanced over at Mewtwo curiously, frowning when the Pokemon merely smirked at him. "Dammit." _BAMF!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mi amiga!"

"Ack!!"

"Geez Malcho. It ain't like she was dead or anythin'," Wolverine commented as the quetzacoatl swept the startled Elf into his wings and hugged her tightly.

"Malcho.....Lashana.....need.....air!"

"Whoops! Forgive me, muchacha."

"Try not to kill my Bonded, okay Malcho?" Blackwargreymon rumbled as he watched Lashana gasp for breath.

"M'okay.... m'okay...."

"I once saw a Human turn that colour when Slith had him in a headlock."

"Shaddup Kang. Ya ain't helpin'."

"Hmpft."

Lashana rolled her eyes and leaned back into Malcho's wings, craning her head back to look up at him. "Heyla. So what's all the big panic about?"

Malcho saw Blackwargreymon shake his head and draw his right index finger across his throat, plainly telling him to shut up or die. "Uh.... I'm just relieved to see that you're alright, mi amiga. The details of what happened in the lower passageways are sketchy at best...."

Lashana arched a pure white eyebrow at him curiously. "Uh huh." A quick glance at her Bonded caught him in the act of silently telling Malcho to be quiet, and she glared at him in response. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kang sighed and got to his feet, going over to pull the Elf from the snake's wings before looking at her. "I don't think Blacky was going to tell you.... But I think you deserve to know...." 

"_Kang._"

He ignored the Digimon's warning snarl and kept his gaze locked with Lashana's. "We heard you crying. We know how badly it went down there." As all the colour drained from her face, he sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I know what it's like. I can help you if you want."

She shuddered and leaned her forehead against his chest. "Dammit all to hell. I wasn't gonna tell you....."

"Uh....Kang? Ya might wanna let her go before Blacky kills ya."

"Huh?" The draconian looked over and gulped when he met the Digimon's glare. "What?"

"You couldn't leave it alone, could you?" Blackwargreymon growled, clenching his hands into fists. "She didn't want you to know for a reason, Kang."

"Black...."

He paused at his Bonded's nickname for him - the only one he didn't hate - and immediately relaxed as she pulled away from Kang and came to hug him. "....sorry, Kang. It's a....a little hard to ignore the Bond right now...."

"S'okay," the draconian nodded as the Digimon crouched to pull the Elf into his arms. "I'd be the same... Um....the burgers are burning."

"Don't care right now."

"I bloody flamin' do!" Wolverine growled as he stalked past the couple and extended the claws on his right hand, using them to flip the burgers. "Geez Blacky. Yer wastin food here."

"We'll feed the burnt ones to Malcho. He'll eat anything."

"I resent that, amigo," came the sour grumble from the quetzacoatl.

BAMF! "Aw man! Not the sap again! Get a room you two!"

"Hi Fuzzy. It's nice to see you too," Lashana chuckled as she pulled away from her Bonded and went to sit on a lawn chair.

"You do realize that's _my_ chair?" Kang grumbled playfully.

"Yep."

"Mmmm. That smells real good! When do we eat?!" Nightcrawler grinning, looking from Wolverine to Blackwargreymon hopefully.

"My Goddess. He eats like there's no tomorrow and still stays thin as a stick. Where the hell does he put it all?!" Lashana exclaimed. "It's no freakin fair I tell you!"

"Yer just annoyed cuz you're a woman."

"_What was that, Wolverine?!_"

He paled at the dangerously enraged tone and glanced at Blackwargreymon for help, chewing on his stogie when the Digimon smirked and shook his head. "Uh..... What I _meant_ to say was that....uh....."

"He's gotta go get another cigar now!" Nightcrawler said quickly as he grabbed the Canuck's arm and teleported them back into the Palace.

"You'd better sleep with one eye open Wolverine!!!!" Lashana yelled.

"You're not gonna kill him, are you?" Blackwargreymon asked as he retook his place in front of the barbeque.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the horizon for a moment before relaxing. "Not at all," she smiled, looking at the guys curiously. "What do you think would look good on Wolvie. Magenta, or neon pink?"

"Neon."

"Neon."

"Neon."

"Kewl," she grinned, showing her fangs as she snapped her fingers.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh my God! What the hell happened to you, dude?!"

~Leave the room! You're hurting my eyes!~

She snickered. "Gods I love being a sorceress."

"That was extremely cruel," Kang told her as he gently pushed her legs aside and sat down on the extended part of the lawn chair. "But highly entertaining."

"Thanks!"

Malcho smirked slightly and glanced at Blackwargreymon, who was staring at Lashana. "Um...amigo? That burger is on fire."

"Huh? Oh shit!"

"I don't want that one," Lashana said before Kang could, seeing the draconian slouch slightly before perking up.

"That one's Wolverine's!"

"Better him than me," Malcho muttered under his breath before straightening slightly, looking at Mewtwo as the Pokemon strolled out onto the deck. "Hola, amigo."

Mewtwo nodded in acknowledgement and looked over at Lashana. ~You seem better.~

She blushed and glanced at Kang. "Exactly how many people know that I had a breakdown?"

"I'd say the entire Palace."

"Oh _geez_...."

~What? You weren't going to tell us...er...them?~ Mewtwo winced at his slip and avoided everyone's gazes for a moment before looking over at the Elf.

"It....it wasn't something I wanted to talk about. It still isn't....."

"Ah, that's alright, mi amiga," Malcho soothed as he swept her into his wings and gently set her down among his coils. "But you do realize that you can talk to us if you need to, si?"

She nodded silently, then yelped as he shifted until she was comfortably nestled against him, his coils arranged to make it like she was sitting on the world's strangest couch. 

"At least I get my chair back," Kang commented as he stretched out on his back on the deck chair, pointedly ignoring the mock glare Lashana was sending him. "Y'know.....I never did get that shoulder-rub..."

"Suffer."

Blackwargreymon snickered at his Bonded's retort as he placed the cooked burgers on a plate. _She's finally relaxing.... _He turned down the intensity of the barbeques' flames and set the buns on the upper rack. "Someone want to go get me another plate for the buns?"

"'Kay!" Lashana smiled as she hopped off of Malcho and darted inside before anyone could protest, pausing to snatch a pepsi out of the fridge before grabbing another plate. _I can't believe everyone knows that I broke down....dammit. Oh Lords but I need a vacation...._

~Actually what you need is to stop being so stubborn.~

"Haven't you heard about a thing called 'privacy'?" 

Mewtwo smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the island counter, meeting her gaze when she turned to face him. ~I can't help it. You think loud.~

She grumbled and sagged back agaisnt the main counter. "Crap."

~My offer to teach you still stands,~ he reminded her. ~If you think you can put up with me long enough.~

"The question is : can _you_ put up with the lot of us?" 

~Oh....I think I can manage it.~

"Kewl. Welcome to my Harem," she grinned, winking at his stunned expression before heading back out onto the deck. "Kang! What did I tell you about pestering my Bonded?! Put. The. Spatula. Down."

Mewtwo stared through the open patio doors in shock, his mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. Never had he been so openly accepted.... _Did she just....?_

"Hey, Mewtwo! Better hurry up before my Bonded eats all the burgers again!"

"That only happened _once_!!"

"Bottomless pit."

"Oh, like you're one to talk, Kang. You still owe me for those five bags of Oreo cookies you stole from me!"

"I thought you had forgiven me for that, Lashana!"

"Hah! In your dreams!"

The pokemon smirked at their friendly banter and pushed himself away from the counter. _I think I'm going to like it here._


End file.
